Just One of Those Days: Part Two
by AnGeL27
Summary: Sequel to Just One of Those Days; Herm and Draco's daughter Victoria is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is getting into just as much trouble as Herm and co. did when they attended. New spells, new teachers (for the most part), a whole new adventure!
1. Chapter One

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter One

~*~Angel~*~

          It was August 6, Thursday, 6:49 pm.  For the most part, it was a lovely night, the sky was littered with stars and the moon was shining brightly.  All and all, London seemed like a very nice place to be at the present point and time.  There were few sounds that could be heard if one stood on a street corner, maybe the sound of a horse-drawn carriage in the distance, American tourists loved those things.  There was also the sound of an owl, the engine of a car being started, the screams of a woman, the chatter of people passing by…wait a moment.  The screams of a woman?

          "Come on Hermione, _push_!  Just a bit more!  Come on, you're doing great!" Draco Malfoy said reassuringly, holding tight to his wife's hand; for Hermione Malfoy was now in the mist of giving birth.

          Her eyes were screwed shut as she screamed, "This is all your fault Draco Malfoy!" her voice filled with resentment.

          Draco looked a bit taken back, but the nurse at his side just laughed, "It's alright Mr. Malfoy, this happens very often with women when they give birth, I assure you, she doesn't mean it…" she explained, still giggling a bit.

          And then that was it, the sound of a child crying could be heard and Hermione's screams of vengeance stopped dead.  Draco watched as the doctors and nurses wrapped his baby in a blanket, though this took merely minutes, it felt like hours, he just wanted to see his baby.  One of the doctors finally brought his child back, placing the little bundle in Hermione's arms.  "It's a girl…" he said softly with a smile.

          Tears already ran down Hermione's cheek, "She's so beautiful…" was all she could say. 

          "What should we call her?" Draco asked, not able to take his eyes away from his new daughter.

          "I want to name her Victoria…" she replied, staring into her daughter's dark blue eyes.

          Draco raised an eyebrow, "But then people will call her Tory…" he said skeptically. 

          Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know that dear, that's what I want," she explained.  He still didn't seem to like the idea of that.  "Look here Draco Malfoy," she said sternly, capturing his full attention.  "I just spend forty-three hours, twenty-one minutes, and fifty-six seconds delivering this baby.  We're calling her Victoria, her nickname will be Tory and that's the end of it!" she said, her voice was threatening him to argue back.

          But he knew better, Hermione _always_ won when they bickered, so he didn't think it wise to start now, especially with her in the state she was in.  "Okay Hermione, no need to get brass…" he said smiling.

          "Good…" she said with a nod.  "Glad you see it my way…"

          "I always see things your way…" he pointed out.

          She sent him a smile, "As you should," she joked.  "Do you think she'll like it?" she asked unexpectedly.

          "Like what?" he asked.

          "Hogwarts…"

Fifteen Years Later

Draco's POV:

          Victoria sat on the couch watching the TV idly, smiling at me as I sat down next to her, "What's on the telly pumpkin?" I asked, knowing she hated being called 'pumpkin', so I made it a point to call her that at least once every twenty minutes.

          "Nothing really, muggle business, that sort of thing…" she replied nonchalantly.  I knew she wasn't really into television and all that kind of stuff, but there was nothing else to do…

          "You look rather bored…" I commented.

          "Nothing gets by you Dad…you're still sharp as tack!" she said sarcastically.

          "You _must _get that from you mother…" I mumbled under my breath.  I swear, Hermione had such a bad influence on her, each of them taking blows at me whenever possible.

          She laughed, apparently hearing what I had said, "No, I get my good looks, charm, and intelligence from Mum, I get my sarcasm and cunning wit from you," she said.  I had to agree with her on that.  She had Hermione's looks, smile, charisma, and know-how, while she inherited my sharp tongue and quick comebacks.  She certainly was a piece of work, this one.  I had gotten over the fact that Victoria was growing up, that she wasn't a little girl any more and that others would _also_ notice that she wasn't a little girl any more about three years ago.  She hit her growth spurt around twelve, and started to develop into the woman she was going to.  Just like Hermione, Tory had the long chocolate hair, but she also had natural golden highlights running through it.  Not only that, but it was curly, _very_ curly.  Her hair was a bunch of naturally bound springs, and it looked good on her.  It fell to her lower back, almost to her bottom, actually, and though she constantly complained about it, I knew it was her pride and joy and she'd never cut it.  Her eyes were her only physical feature that she got from me.  She had dark azure eyes that were simply stunning; it was easy to understand why people had called them captivating.  Then there was the part I dreaded.  While I never wished for my daughter to be ugly, I feared her being pretty.  And Tory was far beyond pretty.  For a fifteen-year-old girl, she was bloody gorgeous; she had all the curves in all the places and a face that was meant for modeling.  

But the funny this about this girl was she didn't care.  She never did.  She was, as she called herself, a 'hard-core' athlete.  Sports were everything to her, both in the wizarding world and the muggle.  When she attended Hogwarts, she was the best keeper they had ever seen since Oliver Wood himself.  During breaks, she played either basketball or soccer (in which she was also the goalie), or she participated in track.  Not only that, but she was a musician, and oddly enough she played the trumpet, the violin, and when she felt like it, the drums.  Trumpet was her first instrument to pick up, but after hearing 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia' she decided that she was going to play violin as well.  And after a few songs from some American punk band called Sum 41, she went to playing the drums too.

          I smiled, Tory was very well rounded, she had received letters for schools of the muggle-type after they had seen her play her sports or music.  But in the next aspect, she was just like her mother.  She loved Hogwarts, she loved it almost as much as her music or her sports.  She loved knowledge, knowing what was what; understanding it; being able to perform any spell she could.  Tory was number one in her class, number nine in all of Hogwarts.  I was very impressed.  Of course, it probably helped to have Hermione around as a constant reminder to study.  But me personally, I liked Victoria just the way she was.  If she was a terrible musician, had no musical talent, and was a complete idiot in school, she'd still be wonderful to be with.  She had such a personality.  Bright and bubbly (of course, when she's PMSing, she's not always as nice, now that I think of it, she's a lot like Herm…), she never seems to worry about things.  She has a great love for her family, friends, and her schoolwork, and, as I've already mentioned about three or four times, her sports and music.

          "Dad?" she asked, pulling me out of thought.

          "Hmmm…?" I replied.

          "Can we go to Diagon Alley early this year?  I know school doesn't start for three weeks, but there's nothing else to do around here.  Besides, ever since Crookshanks died, I was hoping we could get a new cat…" she commented, her tone a bit sadder at the mention of our former cat's name.  Hermione and Victoria were both very fond of Crookshanks and cried for nearly two weeks when the old thing passed away.  

          "Sure pumpkin, I don't think Hermione would argue with that…" I said, smiling as she scowled at me for calling her by her oh-so-hated pet name.

          Just as I said that Hermione walked into the room, looking throw our mail, both wizarding and muggle.  "Tory, you got a letter from James and Nicole, who are each staying at the Burrow again with Dominic…" she said, tossing her the parchment.

          Tory nearly leapt off the coach to catch it, "Thanks Mum!" she called as she ran upstairs.  

          I smiled, "She misses them…" I said.

          And surprisingly, Hermione threw me the same comment Tory did moments earlier, "Nothing gets by you Draco, you're still sharp as a tack!" she said sarcastically, but giving me a smile nonetheless.

          "Ya know, you're being a bad influence, you and Tory each have a bad habit of insulting me any chance you get…" I said.

          She came to my side, sitting on my lap and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "But you just leave yourself open so often luv…we obviously can't resist…" she said, kissing my lips lightly.

          I was about to make another comment, but she silenced me with her lips, "Shhh…remember actions speak louder then words…" she whispered, before kissing me again.  Ah what the hell…who was I to argue with logic after all…?

Victoria's POV:   

          I raced upstairs, running into my magically sound proof room, launching myself onto my bed, tearing open the envelope from my best friends.

"Tory- 

_    Hey!  How's everything been?  Anything exciting happen lately with you?  Nicole and I are at the Burrow right now, we got here just about a week ago!  Dominic and Isabella have been getting along rather well, oddly enough" _(I laughed, Dominic and Bell usually were bickering non-stop)_.  "Nicole of course sends her love, same with the others, Uncle Ron says 'Hey pumpkin.'  Oh and Dad says 'hi' too.  _

_    So when are you going to Diagon Alley?  We want to meet up with you there.  I've been trying to convince Uncle Ron to take us early, because Nic and I each want to check out the new racing brooms, I hear there's a Lightening RFB2 finally out for sale" _(RFB was the latest racing broom company.  RFB stood for Really Fast Brooms.  Cheesy as it was, it was true, RFB came out with the fastest line of brooms ever seen to wizards)_.  "Plus I'm sure you want to check them out!  So think you'll make Captain this year?  Ever since Megan Wood graduated last year, there's been talk that you're up for the position!  You know Nic and I will be rooting for you!  You're the best person for the job!_

_    Oh!  By the way, Uncle George finally proposed to Miwako" _(George's girlfriend from Japan, they had been dating for over seven years, but Uncle George always _did_ have cold feet)_!  "She of course said yes, and they're going to get married in Egypt, seeing is how that's their favorite place to vacation._

_    Well, I think that's all, write back as soon as you can, let us know when you'll be going to Diagon!  Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Lots of love and hugs from the whole lot-_

_          James, Nicole, Dominic, Isabella, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Meredith_

          I smiled, writing back as fast as I could:

"Jamie- 

_    Hey Potter…glad to hear that everyone's well.  I'll be going to Diagon this weekend and I plan on staying there until the start of school, all I have to do is convince Dad and it's a done deal.  I'm amazed that Nic and Bella have been behaving, but you know it won't last!  Any way, I should be going, I have basketball practice in about twenty minutes!  See you soon!_

_Peace out_

Tory" 

          With that out of the way, all I had to do was send Dad's owl out.  Now where was that blasted thing…?  He usually liked to hide in Mum's laundry basket…ah ha!  Yup, just as I suspected, snoozing away in a pile of dirty clothes, mostly socks.  "Hey, stupid!  Wake up!" I said, shaking him slightly.  He shook his head and giving me an evil eye.  Yeah, yeah, how dare I wake him up, right, right, I know the drill.  "Don't give me that look…" I warned.  "Here I have a letter for you to deliver, bring it to the Burrow, you know?  Dominic's house?  Take it there!  Come on, Tyon, I'll give you a treat or something when you get back," I told him.  Yeah, that worked.  Tyon did anything for a treat.  He loved 'em.  With a peck of my cheek, he was off.    

          Hmmm…now what to do?  Well, I could always go downstairs and try to convince Mum and Dad to take me to Diagon early this year.  I'm pretty sure they'll say yes.  At least I hope they will.  We can always stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Mum liked it there and it would give her a chance to check things out, and if we go early, we can hopefully avoid the usual back-to-school shopping that we always have to deal with.  Hey…that's a good argument…

Ten minutes later…

          "…And I mean, come on Mum, you love the Leaky Cauldron and checking out all the stores, not to mention that if we go early, we'll be able to avoid all the other kids and the hectic crowds," I reasoned.  In the time it took me to run downstairs and back into the family room, I had come up with thirteen more excellent reasons why we should go to Diagon early.

          Mum was thinking about it, Dad was just sending me smiles, he knew that whatever she decided would be the final answer, so he didn't even bother with his impute.  "Well, you came up with some good rationale and I don't see the harm in going early, there's nothing going on in the Ministry that I have to deal with, so unless you can think of anything?" she asked Dad.  

He just shook his head, "Nope…I don't see a problem either, I don't need to be at Hogwarts until opening day, they're having me take the Express this year as chaperon, McGonagall didn't want the job…now that I think about it, I'm surprised the old bat's still up and running…" he said, ending his comment more to himself, then to us.

          Mum smacked him on the shoulder, "Professor McGonagall was one of my favorite teachers up at Hogwarts, don't insult her like that!" she scolded.  I giggled, Dad loved to push her buttons, and he always knew which ones to hit too…

          Mum was the head of the Ministry of Magic, she was the boss, there wasn't a soul with a higher position then her.  And while it aggravated some, it made me sleep better at night knowing that some idiot, like Fudge, wasn't in charge.  Dad on the other hand, he was the DADA teacher (that is the Defense Against Dark Arts).  And he was good at his job too.  He knew so many spells and how to protect yourself from them.  

          There was also Professor Binns, for History of Magic (yup, he's still around).  And then Professor Lucera for Charms, Professor Figsnout for Herbology, Professor Snape for Potions, Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor McGonagall for Transfiguration, Professor Dunlap for Muggle Studies, Professor Shinagorn for Arithmacy, Professor Trelawney for Divination (a class I refused to take, much like Mum…), Professor Lupin for Spells Without Wands, and Professor Black for Animagus Studies (my favorite class…Uncle Black is too much…).

          Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were the two newest teachers we had, they came in a year before I started at Hogwarts.  Lupin taught advanced students to try and do spells without their wands, an idea Mum put in Professor Dumbledore's head a while ago.  Every now and then, she'd come in and show us how to do it.  She was the first witch to ever be able to perform such a task!  Sirius Black (our used-to-be-ex-convict) taught a class on becoming legal Animagus, something I'm working very hard to do.  Professor Black isn't truly my uncle, but he's close enough.  And though he's quite old, same with Lupin, you'd never guess it.  They both aged so well.  They're the Sean Connerys of Hogwarts. 

          "Okay pumpkin," Dad pulled me back to our conversation at hand.  "We'll take you to Diagon this weekend!" he told me with a smile.

          I jumped into their arms for a hug, "You guys are the best!  Thanks so much!" I said, then running back upstairs to pack.  I threw my clothes from draws, the floor and anywhere else I could find them into my suitcase, wadding them in as tightly as possible.  "Come on you blasted shirt!  Fit…" I urged.  I knew that there was going to be a problem when I went and got fitted for robes and would need more room in my suitcase, but I'd deal with that when the time came.  I had this thing with making sure I had enough clothes for every single situation imaginable, which often lead to the dilemma of not having enough space.  Every year I begged Mum or Dad to shrink my clothes, obviously I'd do it myself if I wasn't an underage witch…stupid law, but Mum always told me if I just packed less I wouldn't have this little predicament.  Dad said that he'd do if for me, but Mum always tells him that I need to learn my own solution to things.  My solution was finding a _much_ bigger trunk.  

          So I had most everything packed. T-shirts (sports shirts, you know, those American brands—Adidas, Nike, Reebok…that stuff)?  Check.  Jeans and other pants?  Check.  Shoes (sneakers, track shoes, cleats, dressy shoes)?  Check.  Sports bras?  Check.  Lots and lots of socks?  Check.  Undies?  Check.  Basketball?  Check.  Soccer ball?  Check.  Broomstick?  Check.  Lacrosse stick (I play boys' lacrosse too, I can't stand girls', there's no contact.  I mean, come on, where's the fun in that)?  Check.  Lacrosse balls?  Check.  Hair stuff (brush, scrunchies, etc…)?  Check.  What am I missing…?  I couldn't remember.  Oh well, if I do forget anything, I can always send an owl to Mum to get it for me…

          To my surprise, I had a little space for maybe something else to fit, like maybe a quill…or a single piece of parchment.  I started hauling my trunk down the stairs, thanking Merlin that it had wheels.  "Mum!  Dad!  I'm all packed!" I said, they looked at me and smiled.  

          "Not forgetting anything are you pumpkin?" Dad asked me.  

          I shot him a glare, I _really_ hated that name, "Probably, but if I do, I can always owl Mum!" I said, sending her a smile, which she returned. 

          Dad nodded, "Alright, then let's get a move on, I finished packing ages ago…" he teased.  They were convinced I took too long packing.  I personally thought that taking two and a half hours was pretty speedy, if you ask me…

          "That's cause you're a guy!" I shot back, knowing it was a bad comeback, but what else was I gonna use?  It was true, he's a guy and guys always take shorter to pack.  They can always wake a minute before they need to be somewhere and still manage to get ready and look as if they had an hour.  Stupid males…

          "Don't get into a row about it you two, let's just get going…" Mum said, putting up her hands as if to break up a fight that wasn't even going to start.

          "Right, chop, chop then, let's be off, I want to get to Diagon soon, see if they have the book I want in yet!" Dad said, picking up his trunk, which was considerably smaller then mine.

          I raised an eyebrow, "A new book for class?" I asked.

          He nodded, "Yup, I found a book on some of the oldest types of curses ever used before in the history of magic…this year, you'll be getting two books, that's going to be one of them I hope.  It was hard to locate, so I'm hoping that the store will be able to get a shipment of them," he explained.

          I groaned, "Two books?  Come on Dad…" I whined.  Truth be told, I'd probably find whatever was in the book to be very interesting, but that didn't change the fact that I didn't want to lug around two books.  I already carried most of them in my bag any way, just in case I needed them for some reason.  

          He smiled, "Get over it pumpkin, any way, it's not that big of a book."

          "Right, right, sure it isn't.  And the _Monster Book_ is as gentle as kitten…" I growled.  Hagrid was still giving those out.

          "It is if you stroke it…" Mum pointed out, laughing.  "Come on, I want to be out of here before nightfall!" 

          And with that, we were off.

The Leaky Cauldron

          "How may I help you?" the attendant asked, sending me a wink.  How old did this lady think I was?  Seven?

          "We'd like two rooms please, preferably ones right next to each other," Mum said, pulling out five sickles to give to the woman at the front desk.

          The woman frowned, I noted that she was wearing a nametag.  Her name was Iris, "I'm sorry dear, but we don't have two rooms together, we do have two separate rooms though," she offered.

          Now Mum frowned, "How far away are they?" she asked.

          "One is down the left side of this hall," she pointed to the hall nearest us.  "And the other is down that side," she said, pointing to the right side this time.

          "Hmm…Love, would you care if you slept on the floor in our room?" she said, looking to me.

          "Mum, I'm not ten I can manage to be a room a little bit away from yours and Dad's!" I said, a bit more harshly than I meant to, but I was really tired of being treated like a little girl.  I was nearly sixteen, they could start treating me like it.

          Dad smiled, "It's alright 'Mione, if she has any problems, she can come and see us…" he said reassuringly.

          I sent a look of thanks and then looked back to Mum, she would have the final say in this.  She sighed, "Oh, okay.  But if there's _anything_ wrong, even the littlest thing, you'll come and get us?" she asked.

          "Of course Mum, you know I will…" I said.

          With another sigh, she agreed and took her key, then handed me mine, "You're number seven, Victoria; we're number twenty-nine, remember, don't even hesitate…" she reminded me.

          I simply nodded and then raced full speed to my room.  Finally!  A room away from my parents!  I unlocked the door and took a look around.  It was nice, just like all the others, but this one was extremely good because it was far, far away from my parents!  I wheeled my trunk over to a corner of a room and then plopped down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief.  But just as I was beginning to get comfortable, I could hear an argument from the room to my left.  I couldn't exactly make out the words, but I could hear banging and the sound of crying.  I got up, pressing my ear against the wall, I could make out a male voice, I couldn't place an age to it.  "You stupid _bitch!_" I could hear another cry, the owner of the scared voice was definitely female.  "You can't even manage to keep your mouth shut for five minutes!"  I recoiled in both fear and shock as a body was thrown into the part of the wall I was leaning on.  The woman cried out again.  She was whimpering, as footsteps began to get closer to her.  I suddenly heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  He was beating her!

          I could just stand against a wall and listen to this any more, I had to help her.  For a fleeting second, I considered going to my parents, but she could be dead by the time I get there and back.  I ran outside my room, to the one next to me, number nine.  I knocked, as calmly as I could.  The crying diminished a little, "Who is it?" the man asked, not hiding his bitterness to the fact that he was disturbed.

          "Room service," I said, trying to keep my voice as believable as possible.

          "I don't need anything, go away!" he barked.

          "Please sir, I still need to change the towels in the bathroom, I'll only be a moment…" I insisted.

          There were sounds of something being dragged across the room, a door opening then closing.  His footsteps came back to the door and opened it, "Hurry up," he snarled before actually looking at me.  Once he saw me, he seemed a bit pulled back.  "You certainly don't look like you work here…" he said suspiciously.

          "I'm a daughter of one of the employees, Iris, she's my mom, I come to help out once and awhile," I explained through a fake smile, praying to God that he didn't know Iris and wouldn't say something like, "Iris doesn't have a daughter…" But if he suspected anything he didn't act it any more and let me in.  "I just need to get a few things, I should be out of your way in a minute!" I said cheerily.

          I went into the bathroom first, didn't want to go snooping around the room without looking like I was in there to get a job done.  In my walk across the room, I studied the man that was definitely a potential threat.  He looked to be in his forties or so, probably his late forties now that I thought about it.  He had jet black, greasy hair, like he put in way too much gel and thought it looked good.  Instead it looked like he coated his head with Pam.  He had unreadable gray eyes, they weren't too friendly.  He was tall and pretty build, not a real glutton this one, it didn't look like I could outrun him if I needed too, but maybe all his muscle would slow him down.  I could only hope for such good luck.  Don't get the wrong impression, I can fight, rather well actually.  But I'm not an idiot, not many people my size (5'7, 124 lbs) could go against a guy his size (to guess, I'd say 6'7, 250 lbs) and live to tell about it.  If it came down to bare fist, I'd loose; of course, if I had to, I could always do magic, then I'd kick his sorry butt.  But then I'd also stand a good chance of getting kicked out of school and I _don't_ want that.  I'm so close to becoming a perfect Animagus, I can change into _any_ animal I want, except a rabbit, snake, or rat.  One might think they're pointless to learn, but hey, ya never know when ya might need it.

          I walked into the bathroom and got the towels handing on the wall.  Then went back into the main room.  The man was now sitting down on his bed, back against the backboard, one knee bend and the other flat out.  He was drinking something and sending me looks I didn't like.  I didn't want to be there much longer, but I still had to find that woman, I couldn't just leave her now.  I went to the closet, I was pretty sure that was where he put her.  To answer my suspicions, he leapt up off the bed, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

          I pretended to be startled, a face that said 'I'm just doing my job sir', "I was just going to check the closet sir, to see what else you needed…" I said. 

          "We don't need anything else!" he insisted.

          I smiled at him, "We?" I asked pleasantly.  "Are you staying here with your wife?  Vacationing?  This is a lovely time to vacation…" I commented, acting as though I was just starting casual conversation.

          He looked at me oddly, "No, not my wife, I'm not married, just an…associate," he said, then looking at me like he had before.  I really didn't like his leering stares.  He took a step closer, "I don't even have a girlfriend…" his voice trailed.

          "Oh, well, that's nice, I hope that you and your associate have a nice time while you're staying at the Leaky Cauldron.  Now I just need to check the closet and I'll be going…" I said, going for the knob on the door.

          He grabbed my hand, forcing me to face him, "I'd have a much more enjoyable stay if a certain daughter of an employer would stay and talk with me for a bit…" he said, pulling me closer to him.

          Oh no, no, no, no, no…don't even think about it you nasty old man, "I'm sorry sir, I still have to check all the other rooms as well, I don't have time to stay.  If you'll just let me do my job…" I said, pulling away.

          He growled, "Your job is to satisfy the customer, and you can do that by staying here with me for a bit…" he said, edging his mouth closer to my ear.

          I pushed him away, "Excuse me sir, but I have no interest in satisfying _those _particular needs!" I said sternly.  I turned and opened the closet before he could do anything.  In surprise, I dropped the towels, unfortunately, just as I suspected, there was a woman on the floor, she must have passed out when he put her there.  She was actually quite lovely, if you ignored all the bruises on her.  She had long blond hair that fell to her mid-back, but most of it was plastered to her sweat covered face.  She was very slim, like she hadn't eaten in a week; bruises covered her petite body, and blood was trickling down from her forehead like a small stream.  I looked to the man, who had an unreadable expression on his face, "What's the meaning of this!?" I demanded.

          "It's none of your concern!" he said shortly.  

          "Like bloody hell it's not!  What happened to this woman?"  Before waiting for a response, I said, "I'm taking her to a doctor!"

          He grabbed me by the shoulder and much to my surprise, he literally threw me into the adjacent wall, much like he had done to this woman a little while ago.  "You will not!  You will keep your mouth shut little girl, you'll do as I say and I won't hurt you…" his voice had calmed down and he was stroking my cheek.  "Just be good, go lie on the bed, do what I say, go on.  Lie down and spread your legs, I'll be gentle…" 

          Like I _ever_ go and bloody do _that_!  "Go to hell!" I spat.  He didn't look to pleased with my response and raised his hand to slap me, but much to his surprise this time, I caught his hand before he could touch me.  "I'm not a little girl!  Don't think you can just slap me around!" I warned.  I suddenly felt my confidence plummet as I reached for my wand only to find it wasn't there.  Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh bloody freaking shit!  Now magic was out of the question, I didn't think I was good enough to do a spell without it, but if push came to shove, I could always try.

          Oddly enough, he backed up, "You've got balls, considering you're just a kid, a girl to that matter.  But don't think I'm just going to let you mosey on out of here, you've bitten off more then you can chew…" he began.

          I heard someone knock on my door, "Tory?  Tory, love, let me in…" it was Mum.  Oh dear…

          After getting no response, she tried again, but still, no answer came.  Mum was my only hope to get out of this mess, so I did the only thing I could think of.  "Mum!  Mum!  I'm in here!" I screamed.

          The man looked quite surprised.  Even more surprised when the door was opened forcefully and a tall brunette walked in.  "Tory!?  What are you doing in here?"  she asked, eyeing at my attacker (of course she didn't know he was my attacker).

          "This bloody bastard was beating the girl in the closet!" was the only thing I could think to say.  

          Mum, of course, looked quite appalled, "What?" she asked, now looking at him.  "May I ask you name?" she asked in a wanna-be polite tone.

          "That's none of your business!" he snapped.

          "I believe it is, if what my daughter said is true.  My name is Hermione Malfoy…" she threatened.  Everyone in the wizarding world knew the Malfoy name, simply because of Mum and the fact that she was the head of the Ministry of Magic.

          "Malfoy…?" he said to himself.  "That Ministry bitch!?" he sounded quite shocked and angry all in one as he looked at her. 

          I took a step towards him, "Don't you call my Mum that!" I said.

          They both seemed to ignore me, "I'll ask again…" Mum said, her cinnamon eyes locked on his, which were relatively livid now.

          He pulled out a wand, "Get away from me!" he shouted, going into hysterics.

          Mum didn't even pull out hers as she shouted, "_Attonbitus_!" He froze on spot.

          My mouth gaped, "Which spell was that Mum?" I asked.

          "He'll remain frozen until I remove it…" she said, walking past him, to the closet where I had previously said there was a beaten girl.  Mum bend down and pulled the girl out, "Cecile?" she said, looking quite shocked.

          "You know her?" I asked.

          She nodded, "Yes, Cecile Normandy, she works in the Ministry…" she said quietly.  She muttered a spell, which in turn, seemed to stop the bleeding.  "Come on, we need to get her to a doctor!" she told me, chanting _Mobilicorpus_.

          We walked out, Cecile Normandy floating behind us, that guy still frozen in his room.  Mum looked at me, "Why were you in there Victoria?" she asked.

          "I heard a fight going on, then I heard him hitting her, yelling at her, I couldn't just stand there and let it happen…" I explained.

          "You could have gotten us," she pointed out.

          I nodded, "I could have, but at the rate he was going she'd be dead, by the time I got to you guys.  Any way, I panicked, it was the only thing I could think of," I said.

          She looked at me and smiled, "I'm impressed Tory, that you weren't afraid to take on that man, but I'm also a bit worried…I hope you don't use that kind of logic in all situations.  Believe me from personal experience, there's always another option, sometimes you just have to look around to find it."

          "I was _kinda scared," I admitted.  "But that thought of that woman dieing and it being my fault overruled the fear."_

          "It usually does…" she said.

          We reached the front desk and Iris looked quite shocked, "My dears!  What happened?" she asked, looking at Cecile.

          "We will be needing a doctor, her wounds aren't too bad, but she'll need some medical attention.  There's also a man frozen in room number nine, if you don't mind I'd like him to stay there, the Ministry will be here to take care of him," Mum explained.

          I saw Dad come into view, looking at the floating body behind us, but not looking terribly surprised, "What happened to old-lady Normandy?" he asked.

          Cecile was hardly old…I don't even think she was in her late forties yet, "Some guy was beating her in the room next to me," I told him.    

          He raised an eyebrow, "Did you go and investigate?" he asked, his tone hoping that I'd say no.

          I nodded though, much to his obvious dismay, "Yeah, I told him I was there for room service, he let me in and when I went to the closet, he freaked out.  I finally managed to open it and she was just lying there unconscious.  Then Mum came and kicked his butt!" I said, smiling at Mum who merely smirked.

          Dad did the same, "Are you sure she's not Potter's daughter?" he asked her.

          She gave him a whack on the shoulder, "Of course not!" she said, but was laughing nonetheless.  Within moments, a few members of the Ministry began showing up, along with two doctors.  Mum looked to them, "It's Cecile, she was being beaten by a man I don't recognize, he's in room nine.  He's frozen right now, so he shouldn't be going anywhere, but I'd like you two to go and get him, just in case," she instructed them.  She looked to the doctors, "She doesn't have any major wounds, but she should be looked at." With that she looked to me, now that her job was out of the way, "You should go to bed now, Love.  We want to get up relatively earlier, so we can get the back-to-school shopping done."  I nodded and with a kiss on the forehead from each of them, I started to head back to my room.

          As I passed room number nine, I overheard the three men from the Ministry talking, I couldn't recognize them.  "I thought Ms. Malfoy said there was a man in here frozen?" one said.

          The other nodded, "She did, she said there was a man she didn't recognize that was beating Cecile…"

          I stepped in, "There was!" I confirmed abruptly.

          They all looked at me, the third said, "Then where is he?" he asked.

          I looked around, our mystery attacker was nowhere to be seen, while the now open window let wind billow inside the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hey? So, what does everyone think of the sequel?  I'm hoping to get lots of reviews, those would be fun!  And a BIG thanks to Kitti and Marlene for being my beta readers and having such prompt responses!  You guys are the best!  I'm already working on the second chapter, it might take a bit (track season just started and my coach is definitely working us O.O; It's SOO exhausting!), but I'll get it out ASAP!  Ja ne, minna-chan!

Peace out

~*~Angel~*~


	2. Chapter Two

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Two

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

            I looked around, our mystery attacker was nowhere to be seen, while the now open window let wind billow inside the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria's POV:

            What the hell…?  How did he manage to escape?  Mum put him under the _Attonbitus _spell, he should be frozen.  One of the men from the Ministry apparently was having the same thoughts I was, "What the hell happened?" he asked to himself.  He then looked to me, "Girl, you're sure that your mother put him under a spell?" he asked me with great misgiving.

            I shot him a look, "Of course I'm sure, Mum put him under _Attonbitus_!  He was frozen in spot!  There's no way he could've gotten away!" I said rudely.  Then added, "And my name's Victoria, not _girl_!"

            He ignored my last comment, "If what you're saying is true he wouldn't be able to move!  The _Attonbitus_ charm freezes the victim on spot, not allowing them to move until the caster reverses the spell," he informed me.  He thought for a moment, and then with an uncouth smile said, "Maybe Ms. Malfoy's magic isn't as powerful as it _used _to be…" he suggested.   "Maybe she should consider stepping down…" And by that comment alone I knew who he was.  It was Blaise Zabini, a cocky little bastard who graduated with Mum.  Both her and Dad were completely surprised when he got into the Ministry.  Neither thought that he had the grades to pull it off, I figured he must have used some bribes or threats, whichever came first.  But he still managed to get it.  Many thought that he was trying to get the latest news to pass on to the last of the Death Eaters, others actually believed he'd turned a new leaf, that he had come to the Light side.  Yeah right.  Nonetheless, he went straight for the top, aka, Mum's position; when she beat him to it, he wasn't very happy and ever since then he's been looking at any reason to get rid of her.

            "Mum's just as powerful as she's ever been, which, might I add, is more powerful then you could ever dream!  It wasn't her spell that was defective, it's more likely _your_ lack of intelligence!" I snapped.

            "What do you mean by that, _girl_?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

            "I mean, if you took a minute to think, you'd realize that someone must have taken the body!" I said.

            He narrowed his eyes, "That's highly unlikely…" he said through gritted teeth.

            "Why?  Someone could easily Apparate in here and Disapparate away, no one would get him then!"  I said.  How _did _this idiot manage to get into the Ministry?  He was so dumb!  How could he not stop and think about that.

            "Then why would the window be open?" he asked stupidly.

            "A diversion, you moron!  He obviously knew that brainless dunce like yourself would be coming to investigate and figure it would be a good way to throw you off the trail!" I was on the verge of shouting.

            Another from the Ministry seemed to agree with me, "I think she could be right Blaise, what she's saying makes a lot of sense…" he suggested, almost in a manner that was timid.

            Zabini shot him a look, "Shut it Finch-Fletchley!  No one asked for your opinion!" he snapped.  Ah yes, Justin Finch-Fletchley, he went into the Ministry as well…I think he also graduated with Mum and Dad.

            And speak of the devil, just then, Mum entered the room, "Is there a problem Blaise?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

            "In fact there is, Ms. Malfoy…I believe your very loquacious daughter said you used the _Attonbitus_ charm of the man that was suppose to be in this room, yet is obviously not?" he asked in sarcastic politeness.

            She nodded simply.

            "Then, where, may I ask, is he?" he asked in the same tone, looking around the room as if trying to find him.  I did note that he couldn't keep the sardonic smirk off his unsightly face.  He was loving this.  Stupid bastard.

            "Apparently he's not here Minister…" she said, as if pointing out the obvious.  

            "I see that Ms. Malfoy, but where is he?  Your spell is _supposed _to keep the victim from moving…" he said back, losing some of the politeness he once falsely held.

            "It is…" she replied calmly.

            "Then _how_…" once again, through gritted teeth, "…did he manage to escape?" 

            "I assume someone must have Apparated and taken him," she said.

            "Told you!" I said immaturely.  Yeah, okay so I was acting like I was five instead of fifteen, but that's beside the point.

            Zabini was looking as though he was going to explode, he knew that both of us were right and that he wasn't, so now he had to lose graciously, something he didn't do very well.  But everyone's full of surprises, "Ms. Malfoy, perhaps there is some validity in what you're saying.  I expect you'll be looking it to this matter?" he asked, in a sort of cocky politeness.

            Mum nodded, "You expected correctly, Minister."

            "Then we shall be leaving, now that you don't need us any longer, and if you don't mind, we'll be taking Cecile with us," he said, walking out of the room, nose held high.  Justin Finch-Fletchley and his comrade following closely behind, each sending Mum a sympathetic look.

            When they were all out of hearing range, I looked to Mum, "I can't stand that man…" I told her.

            She smiled, "Understandable, love.  But get to bed, I'll put a protection charm around your room, it should help keep any unwanted visitors away," she said, kissing me on the forehead.

            I nodded and went to my room.  Tomorrow was going to be fun, despite tonight's misfortunes.

Next morning

            I woke up earlier than I usually do, at around six in the morning or so.  Diagon would be opening all the stores at seven, so I wanted to be ready right away.  I walked into the shower, the warm water waking me up.  I loved the smell of the shampoo, vanilla was one of my favorite scents.  

            As I stepped out, an overly large wool towel wrapped around my body, I noted that Tyon was sitting on my bed, a letter strapped to his leg.  I eagerly unfolded it and began to read:

"Tory- 

_            Hey, glad to hear that you're already in Diagon!  Dominic convinced Uncle Ron to take us early, we should be there by the start of the week!  Isabella doesn't want to come with us for some reason, she said she'd stay behind with Aunt Meredith, but Dominic, me, and Nicole will be coming!  _

_            Oh, and you were right, by the way, Nic and Bella's truce didn't last very long—Bella tried to ride Nic's racing broom, that didn't go over very well, they got into quite the row over it.  _

_            Well, we'll be seeing you on Monday then!  Don't do anything too exciting without us! 'Till then!_

_Love and hugs-_

_  James"_

I smiled, it would be good to see James and Dominic again.  Mum told me that I was just like she was when she went to Hogwarts.  She would be the only girl hanging out with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they were the famous Dream Team.  Now I hang out with James Potter and Dominic Weasley.  James looks just like his father, only minus the scar and glasses.  But he has the same sexy, messy black hair and the same beautiful emerald eyes.  He also had a few freckles that he inherited from his mother, Ginny.  He had a lean, strong body, probably from all the training we did for Quidditch (Megan Wood was just as bad as her father—she was a chaser, by the way).  Harry had been the Seeker, James is now a Beater, just like Dominic.  

            Dominic was a carbon copy of Fred or George, take your pick.  He had the fire red hair, the mischievous-sexy smirk that let you know he was up to no good, and could pull off the same 'I-didn't-do-anything-wrong' look when he had done the exact opposite.  He was adventurous and fun loving, but when he got mad, you didn't want to be around him.  He had the same temper as his father.  He didn't seem to inherit anything from his muggle mother (whose name was Meredith Smith, now Meredith Weasley), except the color of his eyes, they were an interesting shade of brown, with a little bit of green in them. 

The three of us were all going to be fifth years, and I'm praying to whatever God there may be that I make prefect, James and Dominic are also hoping to be appointed.  

James' younger sister, Nicole is going to be a second year and is the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on.  She had auburn curls that fell just above her shoulders and cinnamon eyes that could you make smile just by glancing at them.  Yet, unlike her father and brother, she was terrified of heights, just like her mother.  She loved Quidditch, but is much too afraid to actually fly on a broom.  

Dominic's sister Isabella is going to be a third year.  She, unfortunately, took a few too many characteristics from our Uncle Percy.  While she wasn't _as_ bad as him, sometimes she was just too much to deal with.  She had, oddly enough, raven hair that ended a little after her shoulders, but if you've never been to the Burrow you wouldn't know.  Because aside from when she's at home, her hair mimics Professor McGonagall's; every day it's up in the same tight bun.  She had a pale complexion and dark, coal eyes, making her look a bit frightening if the moonlight hit her right.  She was taller than the average third year and hardly ate, making her quite lanky.  Which was really too bad, because if she wasn't so skinny she'd be rather pretty, in a mysterious kind of way.  

            But any way, it would be good to see them all again, so for now, I figured that I should just get my school shopping done.  Mum had my list of requirements and I was also hoping to get a new wand, the one I had now just wasn't working so great…

            I grabbed a gray Adidas t-shirt from inside my bag, the back read: Soccer Never Stops.  A saying I particularly liked for some reason, mainly because soccer _didn't _stop, not in my opinion anyway, though it had a time limit, the game never really ended.  Next, I pulled out a pair of my regular, slightly faded jeans that hugged my hips just right and the most comfortable things I owned.  I made Mum buy me four pairs so I could wear them every day.  Once I threw on my shoes and threw _up_ my hair, I was out the door, running down the hall to meet my parents.  

            Mum was waiting in the lobby, Dad was just shutting the door.  He smiled as he saw me coming, "Ready to go pumpkin?" he asked.

            I scowled, "Yes Dad, and _stop_ me 'pumpkin'!" I said, though I couldn't help but smile as he laughed.

            "Right, right, any way, your mother's all set, we should head out then, where do you want to stop first?" he asked, sending a smile to my mother.  I sighed, they always did that, flirted when they didn't think I was looking.  Part of me was grateful that my parents hadn't lost interest in each other, the rest of me just wished they'd stop shagging every other night, thinking I was asleep or couldn't hear them.  They're not as quite as they thought, especially Dad.

            "I think we should go to Ollivanders first, I want to try out a new wand, the one I have now just doesn't seem right…" I said.

            Mum nodded, "Alright then, love.  That'll be our first stop, let's go then," she said, taking hold of Dad's hand and giving it a little squeeze; they each exchanged a mischievous glance and Dad licked his lips.

            "Would you two _not_ do that in public, please…?" I asked sternly, taking my next few steps at a faster pace, getting ahead of them.  I didn't look back, but I could tell Mum was blushing because of the way Dad kept laughing.  I smiled.

            I glanced at my wristwatch, it was 7:10, all the stores should be open by now.  So while Mum tried to hide her embarrassment, I'd go shop for a new wand.  I walked into the store, it was still as narrow and shabby as it had always been.  The gold letters that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' were still peeling from the door, the same bell still tinkled as you entered, it was still rather empty except for that one chair.  The only thing that had changed was the owner, instead of the old man with the pale, wide eyes that would sneak up behind you, was his son.  A young, flirtatious man that was nothing like his father.  He walked into the room, a smile on his face, "Ah, Victoria Malfoy, how are you, my dear?" he asked, his voice as smooth as silk.  He sent me a wink as he brushed a lock of his black tresses out of his face.

            I couldn't help but smile, "I'm fine sir, and you?" I asked politely.

            "Never been better, you know it always brightens my day when a lovely young lady like yourself comes to visit!" he said cheerily.  "But tell me, my dear, what can I do for you?"

            "I need a new wand Mr. Ollivander, mine just doesn't feel right, I was thinking maybe I could try a few of yours?" I asked.

            He nodded, "Of course, any thing for a beauty!" he said, reaching for a box.  "Try this one," he handed me a wand.  "It's maple and phoenix feathers, seven inches, quite whippy!" 

            I gave it a swish, but nothing happened, "Nope, not this one…" I said with a sigh.

            "No need to be discouraged, I have plenty of wands, let me see yours…" I gave it to him.  "Ah, yes, ebony and unicorn hair.  Nine and a half inches, a bit springy…hmmm…give it a wave, let me see the effects…" he said.  I did, and though there were a few sparks from the end of my wand, it wasn't like when I first got it.  It had made me feel so powerful, like I could take on Dumbledore himself (who, yes, oddly enough, still is the Headmaster at Hogwarts).  But now, now it was just kind of there, the warm feeling that I always got when I took hold of it wasn't there any more.  He noted my look, "Yes, yes, I see what you mean…not like it was five years ago, eh?  Well, let's find you a new one…" And with that he went back to searching; within about five minutes he brought out three different wands.  "I think one of these will do…" he said, handing me one.  "Another maple, this one is, eight inches, bendy…" 

            I gave it a wave like I had done previously, yet still, nothing happened.  "Let's try another, shall we?" I said, smiling as he handed me a second wand.

            "This one has not yet found in owner, it has been here since before my great-great-great-great-grandfather, and still has not found an owner…" he said almost sadly.  "Oak, twelve inches, a combination of two unicorn hairs, one phoenix tail feather, and the heartstrings of a dragon.  Very peculiar wand, this one is, but I think it's meant for you," he said.

            "Why?"

            "Because you are quite the peculiar girl!" he said as if stating the obvious.

            I laughed, though I wasn't too sure if he was joking or not.  No more words were spoken as he handed me the wand.  And in an instant it was like electricity was shooting through my body, waves of it ran through my very veins.  I gave it a swish and the effects were unbelievable, a gust of wind shot through the air, knocking both Mr. Ollivander and myself off our feet.  I landed hard on my back, right into the wall…ow…okay…that hurt.  I got up, wiping the dust off my clothes and looked for Mr. Ollivander, who was in the same position I was in seconds ago.  "Are you alright?" I asked, giving him a hand up.

            He nodded, "Yes, a bit shaken, but not stirred…" he said, and to my surprise, he was still smiling.  "Looks like it's found its owner!" he stated, giving me a peck on the cheek.  "I've wanted to do that the first day I met you!" he said.

            I giggled, "Thanks Mr. Ollivander!" I paid him the eight gold Galleons for it and left, hoping to meet up with my parents.  Mum was standing by Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  I waved to her, "Hey Mum!" I shouted.

            She saw me and waved back, "Hello, love!  Everything go well?  Find a good wand?" she asked.

            "Yeah, I'm all set there, now I just need robes, books, and maybe a few other little things and I'll be all set!" I said.

            She smiled, "Well, your father's getting your books, so let's get you fitted, shall we?" 

            I nodded, "Right, let's go," and with that we entered the shop.  

            Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, "Hogwarts?" she asked, her tone very kind and gentle.

            "Yes," I replied.

            "You're quite early, but don't worry, there are a few other students here too, I have them being fitted right as we speak," she went to the back of the shop and gestured for me to follow.  I did, Mum telling me she'd just be looking around.  In the back of the store, were three people I _didn't _want to see, Blaise Zabini's son, Garrett and Vincent Crabbe's daughters, Grace and Dove.

            Despite the fact that Garrett's father and mother (who happened to be Pansy Parkinson) were the most unsightly people I had ever seen, they managed to produce a son who was quite the looker.  Garrett had spiky brown hair with highlights of blond running through it.  He had a pale face and deep brown eyes that normally would have been rather stunning, if of course, they didn't belong to him.  He was the Slytherin Seeker and with all the training he did, it kept him in shape just like it did James or Dominic.  So, even though I'd rather not admit it, he was very attractive.  And the little bastard knew it.

            Grace and Dove were twins, and neither resembled their names.  They were the daughters of Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode and even though their parents were giant lumps of dumb, Grace and Dove were lanky, pug faced little brats.  They each had disgustingly greasy black hair and gray-blue eyes.  Their laugh was shrill and bitter and they used it as often as possible.  Unfortunately though, they weren't as dumb as I thought they'd turn out to be.  While neither outwitted me in anything and weren't even close, they _did_ outwit some of my fellow Gryffindors and friends, so I never dared to insult them in the level of intelligence.

            "Well, well, if it isn't Victoria Malfoy…" Garrett said, leering at me.  Grace and her sister each started giggling.

            "Very good Garrett, I'm impressed, now can you tell me what day it is?" I shot back.  He merely smirked.  An attendant came over and asked me to stand on a stool as she slipped a robe over my head.  I stayed silent as she began to pin it to the right lengths.

            "So Malfoy…why are you here early?" Grace asked rudely.

            "I don't think that's any of _your_ business," I stated, not bothering to look at her.

            She scowled and began to whisper things to her sister, I could catch words like "unsightly", "bitch", and other things like that.  Things I didn't care about.  When Garrett was done being fitted he walked over to me, "Why are you here Malfoy?" he asked seriously.

            "As I told tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, it's none of _your_ business," I said, casting him a look.  I was surprised that my attendant hadn't asked us to behave, instead she merely told me that she was done and she'd go and fit several other robes like that and they'd be ready in a matter of moments.  I stepped down from the stool and pulled the robe over my head, folding it.  Garrett was still standing there, "What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

            "An answer, why are you here so early?" he repeated.

            "It's none of your business, Zabini!" I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me back.

            "I want an answer Malfoy!  Us purebloods don't like to be ignored and while you're a halfblood, you've still got some of that Mudblood mother in you!" he said in a deadly low tone.  "You should watch what you say to people as important as me!"

            I pulled away, "Yeah?  Well my _Mudblood_ mother is _your_ pureblood father's boss!  Maybe it's you who should be watching what they say!" With that, I stormed off to find Mum.

            She was at the register, smiling as I walked back, my robes in my hand, "Hey, love!  Dad's got your books and waiting outside," she said.  I smiled back, I loved my Mum more then anything, so it really burned me up to hear people like Garrett call her a mudblood.  I knew full well what it meant, and I couldn't stand it, she was just as good as all those pureblooded wizards, better actually.  So why did people always bust her like they did?

            "Thanks Mum!" and to her surprise, I gave her a hug.

            "What was that for?" she asked, paying for my robes.

            "No reason," I replied.  We walked outside, Dad was standing there with my cauldron, full of books and in his hands a snow-white cat with a brown patch over its left eye.  My mouth dropped, "Dad!  She's beautiful!  It _is_ a she right?" I asked.  

            He nodded, "Yes and her name is Nera," he replied, handing her to me.  She jumped into my arms and immediately started purring and from that moment, I knew I'd love this cat.  "I think she likes you," Dad said, putting an arm around Mum.

            "I'd say so," a voice from behind him said.  One that I knew so well, but wasn't expecting to hear until later.  And there, following my dad, stood the infamous James Potter and Dominic Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hey sorry that took so long, but like I said, my track coach is insane, I don't leave my school until 6:30 or 7 at night!  That's NUTS!  But it's okay, cause he's a good coach and he knows what he's talking about!  Any way, the third chapter is almost done, I'm proof-reading it and maybe adding a little more, I haven't decided yet!  Hope to get loads-o-reviews!  Thanks bunchies!  

Peace out

~*~Angel~*~


	3. Chapter Three

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Three

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

          "I'd say so," a voice from behind him said.  One that I knew so well, but wasn't expecting to hear until later.  And there, following my dad, stood the infamous James Potter and Dominic Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James' POV:

          I saw Tory's mouth widen into a huge smile as she said, "Jamie!  Nic!  What are you two doing here?  I thought you weren't getting in until Monday!" she said embracing us each with a hug.  I smiled back.  I loved Tory to death, which was the only reason I let her call me 'Jamie' and she was the only one.  I didn't mind hearing it leave her lips, but I certainly hated it when someone else tried to pull something like that.  But, as I said, I loved Tory to pieces, she was one of my best friends, along with Dominic.  I had known Tory the minute she was born on Thursday, August sixth at 6:49 at night.  My birthday was in March, on the 27th actually, so I had learned of Victoria Malfoy's birth the moment it had happened (Dominic's birthday, for all those how are wondering, is on March 22—we often end up having joint parties because they're so close).

          "We convinced Uncle Ron to let us use Floo powder and come early!" I explained.

          "Well, goody, goody, I mean after all who doesn't want to hang out with Potty and his miserable gang of friends?" a voice drawled from behind us.  

          I looked to see the one and only Garrett Zabini walk out from the store Tory just left.  I shot him a look, "What do you want Zabini?" I asked.  Dominic took a step forward, he was rather protective of Tory, much like I was.  As much as she hated the idea of being protected, neither Nic nor I were about to allow this arrogant git get her upset, which he so easily did.

          Tory's dad, whom I had grown to call Uncle Draco (though not in class, then I of course call him Professor), looked at Garrett warningly, "I think it best if you left Mr. Zabini…" he advised.

          Garrett looked at him with utter most disgust, "The term hasn't started yet, so I have no problems saying this to you.  My father and I each used to respect you Draco Malfoy, you had a lot going for your name," he looked to my Aunt Hermione, "Then you had to go and marry this despicable mudblood wench and give life to a pathetic halfblood, who's almost as bad as her mother.  It's really too bad that you had to waste the good fortune you once had…" he said, smirking as he finished.

          It took only Tory to hold Nic and I back, but Aunt Hermione stepped in any way, "Boys, behave…" she warned us.

          Uncle Draco stepped forward, "Garrett, as it's not the start of the term, I _also_ have no problems doing this," he said, raising his wand and with a flick there was a loud BANG!  And in Garrett's place was sandy blond ferret; Uncle Draco picked him up and began bouncing him in his hand.  "Old Mad-Eye would sure the irony in _this_ situation, wouldn't he Hermione?" he asked.  He then became very serious, he held out his wand and began bouncing him magically, very high in the air, "Never—do—that—again—" he said, speaking each word as the ferret hit the cobble stone street and then bounced upward again.  It took every ounce of self-control I had _not_ to burst out laughing.  Finally after a little bit more squealing from the ferret, Uncle Draco flicked his wand and with a loud snap, the ferret turned back into Garrett Zabini.

          Garrett's eyes were filled with tears of pain and I'm sure humiliation as he said, "You won't get away with this!" he threatened.

          "Won't I?" Uncle Draco said nonchalantly.  "I suppose we'll have to see about that, won't we?" he added, knowing full well that he might be spoken to by McGonagall, but other then that, no harm would come.

Garrett sent him one more menacing glare then shoved past us, whispering to me alone, "You may want to watch your precious _Tory_ a little more closely from now on!  This isn't something I'll forget lightly…" and then with that, he was gone.  I knew that he would hold true to his word, he wouldn't easily forget what just happened today and knowing him, he'd get back at the one closest to Draco and that was obviously Tory.  But I wouldn't _let_ that egotistical bastard touch one hair on her head.  So he could just try.

          Hermione was laughing, so were Dominic and Tory, Draco and I just smiled, "You know dear…" Aunt Hermione began.  "You really _shouldn't_ have done that…it wasn't right with Moody did it and you _could _have hurt him…" she said, but even so, she was still smiling.

          "Aunt Herm, don't you ruin the moment for me!  That's something I want to fix in my memory forever…" Dominic said, closing his eyes as if he was dreaming, an uplifted expression on his face, "Garrett Zabini, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

          Hermione laughed the most from that comment, "You are just like your father," she commented.

          "Why?" Draco asked, stifling a laugh

          "Because," she replied.  "That's _exactly_ what Ron said when Moody did that to you." 

          Tory and I each dropped our jaws, "You got turned into a ferret!?" she asked in disbelief.  I was thinking the same thing.

          "By who?  Who's Moody?" I asked.

          Draco smiled, "Mad-Eye Moody was one of the greatest Aurors of his time.  In my fourth year at Hogwarts, he turned me into a ferret at school because I attacked your father from behind," he said, looking to me.  "Moody got upset that I'd even think of attacking someone from behind and decided Transfiguration was the best punishment.  McGonagall didn't seem to agree and she was the one to turn me back."

          Dominic, whom I figured was going to make some comment about attacking my Dad, instead said, "What color ferret were you?" he asked, smiling as his own imagination got the best of him.

          Tory slapped her hand to her forehead, "You're such a twit," she said, but laughing all the same.

          Uncle Draco smiled, "White," he answered.

          Dominic burst out laughing.

The Three Broomsticks

          The three of us sat together of course, Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione had gone off to some other stores to get a couple things un-school related.  "You know," Tory began, taking a sip of her gillywater, a beverage I could personally never stand.  "I've read about Moody before…" she said.

          "Where?" I asked, looking up from my Quidditch magazine I had bought moments earlier.

          She thought for a moment, "Doing some light reading in the library—" Dominic snorted.  "—In _Hogwarts, A History_, the newly re-written version.  Back when Mum should have been in her forth year, Barty Crouch disguised himself as Alastor Moody, aka 'Mad-Eye'.  It was the beginning of Voldemort's rise," Dominic flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.  He still insisted on calling him You-Know-Who.  My dad had always told me that fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.  He insisted that I never address the Dark Lord as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or any of those other silly titles.  His name was Voldemort and that was that.  But it always surprised me to hear Tory say it without a moment's hesitation.  There aren't many at Hogwarts, or in the wizarding world for that matter, who could do it.  "There was more to it, but I don't think you guys want to hear about it…" she said, and while I was partially interested, I could tell that Dominic might just fall asleep.

          "Tory, tell me about it later today or tomorrow, all right?" I said, receiving a smile of appreciation from her.  "Hey, I just remembered…" I began.  "I was talking with Dad and he says that Oliver Wood might be making an appearance at school, you know, to help with the team and all!" I said excitedly.  Oliver Wood was an amazing Quidditch player and went on to play for the Chudley Cannons (Uncle Ron's favorite team).  Before Tory, they had said that Wood was the best keeper in all of history, but Tory being as modest as she was would never admit the fact that she was just as good, if not better. 

          Dominic's jaw dropped, "You're kidding!?  Blimey, are you serious?  That's ruddy spectacular!" he said in awe, still chewing idly on his piece of cake.  "Oliver Wood…" he went on.  "He's amazing, I hope he can give me a few tips on being a Beater, I know that wasn't his position, but he knew everything any way, so I'm sure he'll have something useful for me!  Think he'll help with the decision of captain?" he asked, looking to Tory now.  "You know you're the top choice Tory!  If you didn't get it, it'd be a bloody shame!  Not to mention, the dumbest decision in all of Gryffindor history!" Nic said, over-exaggerating a little bit too much.

          Tory just laughed, "Thanks Nic, but I think I have just as much of a chance as you or James.  Besides, I don't have time for all that responsibility!" she said, and even though she was trying to convince herself, she didn't have Dominic or me fooled.  We each knew she wanted captain more than anything.

          I smiled, "Right Tory, sure, whatever you say, but we both know that you'd be good for the job!" I said.

          "Spanking good!" Dominic agreed, causing Tory to laugh.

          "Thanks, and yeah, I want the job, but it's not like I'm going to get into a tiff about it!  It _is_ just captain after all, and I still have two more years!" she said, looking for a waitress.  "I'm quite hungry…" she added more to herself than to us.

          "Try this," a deep voice said from my left.  We turned to see Orlando Weasley, Fred's son (we call him Orli).  He had a chocolate frog in hand.

          Tory went slightly crimson, she had a bit of a crush on the certain seventh year, "Hey Orli!  How are you?  How's your dad and Aunt Angelina?" she asked smiling, accepting the candy.

          Orlando sent her a wink, I personally thought that he had been sweet on her since she walked into Hogwarts on the first day, but he was much too shy to ask her out, "They're good and they send their love.  Oh, by the way, have you seen Warren?" he asked, looking around for his twin brother.

          Orlando and Warren were carbon images of each other.  Orlando was tall, attractive, and sweet, at least that's what all the girls said.  He played Quidditch with us, both Warren and he were Chasers.  The only difference between the two were the color of their eyes.  Warren had dark chocolate eyes and Orli had the same green eyes as me.

          Dominic shook his head nonchalantly, "Nope, haven't seen hide nor hair.  Why are you guys here so early?  Usually no body comes to Diagon this early in the year," he said, finishing off his cake.

          Orli nodded, "Yeah, I know, I was real surprised to see you, James, and Tory here so early, not to mention that I bumped into Zabini and the Slytherin whores Dove and Grace…" he said, scowling somewhat at the mention of their names.  "But Warren and I came early because Dad said that the latest brooms were out, Lightening RFB2's, I heard!" he was beaming at the thought.

          Tory suddenly forgot that he was her crush and burst into conversation, "I know!  I heard about that too!  They're supposed to be _really_ fast!  Amazing, I heard!  Great for agility and fast turns!  We should look into getting one for Elijah!" she said.  Elijah Jordan (Lee Jordan's son) was the Gryffindor seeker and was in desperate need for a new broom.  He had a Firebolt and while that was the broom Dad had when he went to school, it was completely out dated.  Oddly enough, though, Elijah did a spectacular job as seeker and always managed to catch the Snitch (he was a fifth year, like us, by the way).

          Orlando nodded, "Good idea, he needs a new one any way, besides, dad's been making loads of money from his joke shop, ever since they went worldwide!  I bet we could all pitch in!" he suggested.

          I nodded, "Yeah, Dad and Mum probably wouldn't mind helping out!" I said.

          Dominic gave us all cross looks, "If you all feel the need to buy Elijah a new broom you could get me one in the process!" he said, a bit annoyed.  Oh yeah, Elijah and Dominic didn't get along very well.  Elijah was completely taken with Tory (most of the Gryffindor boys are…) and has been since they met.  But he and Nic had a bad first encounter and Nic's hated him ever since.  

          But as previously stated, most boys in Gryffindor were a little taken with Tory.  I wasn't surprised, of course, Tory was bloody gorgeous.  She was smart, sarcastic, sexy, and sassy all rolled into one.  And it wasn't just the Gryffindor boys, a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, even Slytherin, had their eyes on her.  I don't think Tory noticed though.  She never really seemed to notice how much boys looked at her, or even how pretty she was, for that matter.  She always insisted that she wasn't anything special.  That was a mystery to me, how could she not possibly notice?

          I personally, didn't have a crush on her; while she was physically attractive and although the thought had crossed my mind once or twice, Tory was like a sister to me, and that was all.  The same, for the most part, holds true to Dominic as well.  I think he thinks of her as only a friend, but sometimes it's hard to tell, like when he gets jealous of Elijah or Orlando…then I'm not always sure.  

          Tory smiled at Dominic, "Nic, come on, you know that Elijah can't possibly stay Seeker with that old Firebolt of his!  Not to mention the only reason he still has that out-dated flying monstrosity is because his dad can't afford to get him a new one!" she said, ending her comments with a stern 'don't-even-_think_-of-arguing-back' look.

          Dominic sighed, "Whatever…it's obvious you all feel the need to get him one, so I might as well help…" he said, giving in.

          We all smiled, "Thanks…so how much do they cost?" Tory asked.

          "Loads…" Orli said with a sigh.

          "Price is on request…" I said, sighing with Orlando.

          "Might as well go and see!" a cheery voice piped up.  It was Warren.  "Hello all!" he said, smiling quite a bit.  

          Tory jumped off her seat and gave him a hug, "'Lo Warren!  How have you been?" she asked, embracing him lovingly.

          "I've been good, love!  What about you?" he asked.  Aside from Tory's Mum and Dad, he was the only one who could call her 'love' and live to tell about it.

          They exchanged a kiss on the cheek, "Everything's been fine!  We were just going to see how much the new Lightening RFB2's would cost," she said, dragging him out of the Three Broomsticks by the hand.  I noted that Orlando looked a bit resentful that Warren was getting more affection from Tory than he was.  But, nonetheless, he got up with the rest of us and followed the excited brunette to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  "There it is!" Tory said, pointing the broom on display.  "It's a beauty, isn't it?" she said in admiration.

          Warren nodded, "It is…" he voice trailed as he stared in awe.  "Come on, let's find out how much it would cost!" he said, rushing into the store.  To our great surprise Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco were already in the store.

          "Mum?  Dad?  What are you guys doing here?" Tory asked.

          Hermione turned a light shade of red, "I could ask the same thing…" she said, evading the question.

          Tory sent her mother a look, "Mum…what's going on?" she asked austerely.

          Uncle Draco gave a sigh of defeat, "You know Tory, this _was_ going to be a very early birthday present, or Christmas present, whichever you prefer, but now that you've caught us, you might as well know…" he said with a hint of mischievous.  With that, he unwrapped the package that was behind his back.  I could see Tory's face slowly light up.  And just as we had all guessed, in his hands was a Lightening RFB2, the best racing broom in the wizarding world.

          Tory was speechless (not something that often happened), but she lunged forward and gave each of her parents an enormous huge.  Finally she said, "You guys are the _best_!"

          Hermione laughed, "We know.  Well, Merry Christmas or Happy Birthday, whichever," she said, sending her daughter a wink.

          "What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked again.

          "Oh, well, we were going to see how much the Lightening cost," I explained.

          "Loads…" Hermione replied.  "Many, many Galleons…" 

          "Oh…" I said, looking just as depressed as Orlando, Warren, and Tory.

          "Why?" Hermione asked.

          "Well, Elijah needs a new broom, he still has the Firebolt," I said.  "But you know that he doesn't have enough money to afford a new one.  So we thought that we'd pitch in and try to buy it for him.  He _does_ do a bloody good job as Seeker and he deserves to have a better broom."

          Draco nodded, "Yeah, I can see what you mean…" he agreed.  "I suppose there'd be no harm in us helping out, what do you think 'Mione?" he asked, giving her a nudge with his elbow.

          She thought about it for a moment, then said, "Yeah, alright, we'll pitch in too."

          I smiled, "Thanks Aunt Hermione!" 

          A store clerk came over to us, "May I help you?" he asked, his tone quite snooty.  He was a tall, lanky man with greased back black hair, a pointed nose and pursed lips.  His nametag read "Stan."

          Tory looked as if she disliked him from the get-go, "Yes, we'd like to know how much the Lightening RFB2 would cost," she stated in a very business-like tone.

          Stan raised a lip in distaste to all of us, "For you?  Four hundred and fifty to five hundred Galleons…" he said smirking a bit at the look of shock on our faces.

          "That's outrageous!" Tory said in a huff.

          "That's the best _you'll_ be getting!" he shot back.

          "You pompous, over-grown git!  That's bloody outrageous!  No one's going to pay that much!" she was getting quite angry.

          Hermione put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Calm down dear," she said evenly.  Stan looked very surprised that Hermione Malfoy was addressing this girl in such a way.  Hermione looked to him, "Stan this is my daughter Victoria…" she explained.  Her tone was friendly, not a hint of sarcasm, but I still got the feeling that that was an underlining threat.

          He nodded nervously, his arrogance seemed to disappear, "Oh!  Oh of course!  I couldn't tell at first glance!" he said timidly, he was starting to sweat.  "Well, Miss Malfoy, for you I believe that we can bring the price down to, oh say…two hundred?" he asked, trying to sound much nicer than before.  Tory shot him a look that told him instantly it was still too high.  "Oh!  Oh dear, what was I thinking?  Two hundred?  I'm sorry, I meant to say _one_ hundred!" he said a bit too quickly.

          Tory thought for a moment, "Seventy-five…" she said warningly.  The clerk looked quite shocked, but she spoke up before he could.  "That way Mum and Dad don't need to worry about paying for another broom," she looked to us, "We can each pay fifteen Galleons for it." 

          Stan was a bit taken back at such a low price, especially for the Lightening, but he didn't seem to want to risk getting Tory angry and therefore upsetting Aunt Hermione as well.  "Alright, a fair price," he said, swallowing hard.

          "And each of my friends wishes for a Lightening as well, I don't want them paying more than fifty Galleons for it!" she said authoritatively, taking advantage of the situation.

          "Fifty!?" he looked as if he was going to go into shock at any moment.

          "Fifty," she repeated.

          I smiled, okay, so this wasn't the nicest thing to do to this guy, but he was an ass, he gets what he deserves.  Serves him right, trying to sell it for the colossal price of five hundred Galleons!

          Stan paled a considerable amount, but in the end he agreed to sell us each a Lightening RFB2 for fifty Galleons.  Not to mention that we also only had to add an additional fifteen Galleons for Elijah's broom.  Stan bid us a good afternoon as we left the store, the man looked insipid.

          "Tory I can't believe that just happened!" Dominic said, holding onto his new broom as if dropping it would cause the end of the world.

          Tory smiled, then looked to her mother, "Yeah, but Mum?  Why did he get so frightened when you said I was your daughter?" she asked obviously perplexed.

          Aunt Hermione smiled, almost wickedly, "He's running for a job at the Ministry, he's gotten the approval of everyone but me, so he was sucking up by doing that.  I don't particularly like him, so I don't feel bad for what we just did," she explained.

          "How much did you have to pay for Tory's broom, Aunt Hermione?" I asked.

          She and Uncle Draco laughed, "Twenty Galleons."

A Week Later, Tuesday

Warren's POV:

          We were staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Orlando and me, along with Tory, her Mum and Dad, James, and Dominic.  Despite the fact that everyone's had a _horrid_ encounter with Garrett Zabini, I haven't seen him at all this past week.  Though, I was also hoping to keep it that way.  I hated that bloody scoundrel—yes, yes, I use the word 'scoundrel'.  Any way, I hated Zabini more than any one could imagine.  That arrogant bastard worked to make our lives miserable, he didn't often succeed, but he tried.  

          My room was right next to Tory's, number nine.  I was quite excited by that, I loved Tory, completely plutonic I swear, but the girl was my favorite person to be around.  She was fun to flirt with, fun to be with, and wonderful to talk to, no matter what the situation.  Besides, it pissed the hell out of my brother when I flirted with her!  I knew Orlando liked her, that much was obvious, and she had told me a year ago that she liked him, but I personally didn't know if she still did.  I think they'd be a cute couple, but I don't think it would last long.  Don't ask me why, I just don't think it would.

          I had just finished showering, a towel was wrapped around my head and I slipped on a pair of black boxers.  When I walked into my main bedroom, I noted that Orlando was sitting on my four-poster bed.  "In case you've forgotten, your room is upstairs, you're number thirty-eight," I reminded him with a smile.

          He send me a look, "I know what room I am, I was just wondering…" his voice quieted and he was looking almost shy.  

          "Wondering what?" I prompted.

          "IwawonderingifouandIouldswitchooms," he said so fast I couldn't understand him.

          "What?  You wanna repeat that?  A little slower this time."

          "I was wondering if you and I could switch rooms," he said slowly.

          I had to stop myself from laughing, "Why would I want to do that, dear brother?" I asked, toying with him.  I started to dry off my hair with the towel and began to think a bit off topic.  I liked my hair, I really did, there was never any need to comb it, it was just going to get messy any way, but I looked good with it messy, it added to the odd coloring of.  My roots essentially are a dark brown, but the rest of my hair is just like my dad's, red.  It's really one of the more interesting things I've seen, if I do say so myself.  Unfortunately, in my thinking about how dashingly good-looking I am, I missed Orlando's reasoning.  "What did you say?" I asked, noticing that he looked quite annoyed that he had to repeat himself.  I swear, for my twin, aside from looks, he's nothing like me.  He really needs to loosen up a bit.

          "I _said_, there's no reason, I just don't like being upstairs." Yeah, he was annoyed.

          I smirked, "You just want a room next to Tory!  What do you think is going to happen?  You'll waltz in and sweep her off her feet, take her back to your room, then hop on the good foot and do the bad thing?" I said.  But I wasn't finished, before he could yell at me I spoke up again.  "Besides baby brother, I'm older and better looking than you any way, she'd naturally want to spend the night with me!" 

          He scowled, "You're 3.4 seconds older than me and we're twins, we look the same!" he said.

          "Not true!  Well, the 3.4 seconds part is, but we don't look the same!  My eyes are brown and yours are green!  _And_ you have a birthmark behind your right ear and I don't!" I pointed out.

          He rolled his eyes, "You're missing the point, Warren…" he said.

          "Am I?" I asked very pleasantly.

          "You are," he replied.  "Look, just let me sleep in this room, you can have mine, besides, you'd be in between James and Dominic!" he said.

          I didn't loose my smile, "Okay baby brother, you can have my room," I said back.  His face light into a smile, but once again I cut him off before he could say 'thanks', "I'll just sleep in Tory's!" And with that I ran out my door in nothing but a towel on my head and a pair of boxers and ran into Tory's room, locking it immediately.

          Tory screamed, I screamed, we both screamed and it wasn't for ice cream.  She was standing there in nothing but an overly large towel wrapped around her body, "Warren!  What are you doing here!?" she shrieked. 

          I turned around, "Sorry, love!  Just running away from Orli, you know how annoying he can be, I was trying to take refuge in your room, didn't realize you weren't dressed!" I explained, still smiling.

          I heard her laugh a little, "You're such a troublemaker Warren Weasley!" she said, giggling a little harder.

          "And you're such a babe Victoria Malfoy!" I said smirking, knowing that she was blushing from such a comment.

          "Wait there a second will you?  I need to get changed," she said.

          "Alright, love!"

          With another giggle I heard her go back into the bathroom and the door shut.  Just then there was a pounding on her room door, "Warren!?  Warren are you in there?" It was Orli.

          "Very good evaluation Captain Obvious!" I said sarcastically.

          "Get out of there right this instant!" he shouted.

          "No need to get angry Orli!  Tory doesn't mind me being here!" I replied, knowing full well that the steam was rising from his ears as we spoke.

          "Warren…" he said warningly.

          "What?  What are you going to do?  Bust the door open?" I asked skeptically.

          "I can unlock it easily enough!" he shot back.

          "And you'll get expelled out of school for doing magic before the term starts!" I informed him.

          The wheels in his head must have been turning because the only thing he said was, "You can't hide in there forever Warren, and I swear, when you get out I'm pounding your nose into the back of your head!" he threatened.

          "Right, right, I'm dead meat, you're going to kill me slowly and painfully, disembowelment, I got it, the memo's been send and received, thank you for your time, have a nice day…" I said, waving it off, not that he could see that.  With that I assumed he left.  And my assumption was proved correct as I heard his, or rather, my door slam.

          Tory emerged minutes later, "Who was banging at the door?" she asked.

          "No body, wrong room," I said, plopping down on her bed.

          She laughed, "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

          I smiled, "You could pamper me, I wouldn't argue," I said.

          She snorted, "Yeah, that'll happen!"

          I laughed too, "So, tell me Tory…what's the deal with you and Orli?" I asked, suddenly serious.  I wanted to know, did she like my bro or not?  

          She looked at me, obviously surprised, "I don't know Warren, I don't think Orlando's ever thought of me as anything but a friend, I know that you, James, and Dominic think other wise, but I don't…" she sounded a little sad at the thought.

          I sighed, "I told you, love; he's head over heels for you, but he's way too shy, you know how he is," I said, looking at her.  She really was quite remarkable, a real beauty this girl was.  Deep, azure eyes that were simply breathtaking, dark brown hair with golden highlights (which was in a ponytail at this current point and time), a model's smile and a better-than-model's body.  It was easy to understand why the boys, including Orli, were so in love with her.  I looked to her lips, they were a pale pink, full, but not too much, and they looked so soft.  I suddenly found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips.  The impulsive urge to run my fingers through her curly mane shot throughout my body.  Hold on there, better be careful Warren, don't want to fall in love with your brother's almost-girlfriend.

          "I don't think so…" she said.  I suddenly began to notice everything about her, the way of pieces of her hair fell in front of her face because it was to short to be held back, the way she was running the nail of her pinky finger over her thumb in either nervousness, sadness, or both, the way she was chewing ever so slightly on her bottom lip.  Oh dear, this wasn't good, I was beginning to notice her attire, which meant I was looking at her body, which meant I was checking her out.  She had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of short gray shorts, her long legs were bare and the way she was sitting on the bed next to me was unexpectedly seductive.

          "Why not?" I asked, trying to get my mind out of the gutter.  Remember Warren, you came here to put in a good word for Orli, not to set yourself up.

          "Because, I don't know, you guys all look at me like I'm your little sister, Orli included, no one thinks of me as anything else…" she said, her eyes met mine and I can't explain why I did what I did.

          My hand reached out and grazed her cheek, caressing it very lightly with my fingertips, "I wouldn't say that…" my voice trailed and I pulled her closer to me.  Oh god, what was I doing?  My mind screamed at me to stop, but the rest of me kept urging me onward.  Her lips touched mine, slightly, nothing rough and passionate, but just a little bit.  And if there was a God, no matter who may he be, I was thanking him a thousand times over for this one moment.  I moved my lips coaxingly, inviting her to let herself go.  I don't know if she realized it or not, but she opened her mouth ever so slightly.  I smiled against her lips, allowing my own to caress hers more passionately. But I did not presume to let my tongue anywhere near the enticing crevasse made by her barely parted lips.  After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, she pulled away.  I looked at her with the same look I wore before I kissed her, "I don't look at you that way…" I said.

          She seemed to be contemplating her thoughts, "Warren…as much as I liked that, I'm now even more confused then I was ten minutes ago," she replied, her eyes still closed.

          I touched her cheek again, "I know, and I shouldn't have done that because Orli truly does like you and it would break him into a million pieces to know that I just kissed you, but for a second, I didn't even care.  You know why?" I asked, smiling.

          "Why?"

          "Because, for that second, the only thing I could think about was kissing you, to see if your lips were really as soft as they looked…" I said, rubbing the pad of my thumb over her lower lip.  "And they are…"

          She asked abruptly, "Is Orlando sleeping in your room?"

          I nodded, "Yeah, and he'll kill me the moment I walk out of the room…" I said with a nervous chuckle.

          She smiled, "Alright you can sleep in here," she said back.

          "Woo!  I call bed!" I shouted and did a cannonball onto it.  "You can sleep on the couch!" I informed her.

          She gave me a cross look, "Get real!" she said, hitting me with a pillow.  "It's floor or bust!" 

          "Aww…come on, at least let me get the couch!" I whined.

          "Fine, fine, you can have the couch!" she said, giving in.  I gave her a peck on the cheek, just like I always do.  And then it was like the kiss before never took place, we were back to goofing around and flirting shamelessly.


	4. Chapter Four

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Four

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

And then it was like the kiss before never took place, we were back to goofing around and flirting shamelessly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Morning, Wednesday (July 24th, for all those who are wondering)

Victoria's POV:

          I had never had Warren sleep in my room before.  I've had him over my house, of course, I've had the whole gang over, but I've never had a guy, besides Jamie and Nic, sleep over.  So I was beginning to learn more and more.  Like the fact that Warren snores, snorts, and talks in his sleep.  Quite loudly actually.  His snores were as random as his comments, during about one in the morning I was awakened by, "AHHHH!  FERRETS!  AHHHH! THEY'RE GOING TO GET ME! *pause* Ohh…that's nice…"

          I didn't know _what_ he was dreaming, but I didn't want to know either.  I had managed to fall back asleep only to be reawakened at 3:24 by his snorting and snoring.  At about eight in the morning, there was a knock on the door.  "Coming…" I said groggily.  I opened the door, no doubt in my mind that my hair was in every direction possible.  It was Orli, "'Lo Orli," I greeted with a yawn.

          But he wasn't looking too happy, "Where is he?" he demanded with a clenched fist.

          I raised an eyebrow, "Who?  Warren?" I looked in his sleeping twin's direction.  "He's still asleep, on the couch."  Orli headed straight inside, "Don't ask to be invited in or anything…" I said, but he either didn't hear me or didn't care.

          He was looking quite livid.  Oh dear, this wasn't going to be pretty.  Orlando always got mad at Warren for the silliest things, flirting with me, giving kisses, little things.  Things that most people would see as harmless, but not Orli, he took them personally.  I heard him muttering things like, "He's going to die…I'm going to kill him…" stuff like that.

          "Orli…" I said warningly.  "Don't do anything you'll regret later…" 

          "Oh don't worry, I won't be regretting this at all, the little shit is dead meat!" he said, a weird kinda evil grin on his face.

          I gave him a skeptical look, "And what, pray tell, did the little shit do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

          Orli turned bright red, then trying to regain composure, said, "He pissed me off!"

          I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, because I couldn't figure that out on my own.  _What_ did he do?  You're not touching a hair on his pretty face until you tell me what he did," I said sternly, letting him know I was serious.

          He didn't seem to appreciate me saying Warren had a pretty face, but he looked down, finding a newly found interest in his feet, that, or my carpeting.  His expression was moderately perplexed, I assumed he was weighing his options.  Finally he smirked, "Alright, you win Tory, you always do.  I promise not to hurt him, just let me get some payback." 

          I smiled, okay, I had no qualms with that, "Fine," I said.  "Have your fun."

          That weird, evil smile crept back onto his handsome face as he snuck over to the couch.  He leaned over, getting very close to Warren's ear.  Taking in a deep breath he screamed as loudly as he could, "WAKE.  UP." each word getting the privilege of its own sentence.

          Warren jumped up like a sleeping cat that just got a bucket of water dumped on it.  And if he was feline, I'm sure he would be hissing and spitting right now.  I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, that was the funniest thing I had seen in awhile.  "Morning Warren," I said smiling.

          He was still in what seemed to be shock, his breathing was quite irregular.  Orli was wearing an arrogant smirk, "Yes…good morning Warren…" he said. 

          Warren was regaining his composure slowly, but he was regaining it nonetheless.  He looked to his brother, "What the _hell_ was that for?" he managed to breath out.

          "That," Orli began.  "Is payback!" And with that he walked out of the room, much more pleased then when he had entered.

          Warren looked at me, "He came in here just to do _that_?" he asked me in disbelieve.  I merely nodded, smiling.  Warren groaned, "He's mental…I swear…" he muttered.  I laughed.  There was an add moment of silence that followed.  The night before flashed into my mind.  That kiss, Warren's lips…oh god…I hadn't fought back at all.  I mean, it's not like I wanted to…but still…Orlando…

          "Warren?" I asked tentively, though part of me, actually most, wished I had just kept my mouth shut.  He didn't say anything, just waited for me to continue.  "About last night…" I began. 

          He immediately knew what I was talking about, "Yeah, about last night…Tory if you don't want me to do that again, I won't.  You know that right?  I'd never try to force something out of you," he told me.  And even though I didn't really react to it, I was extremely grateful to hear him say that.

          "I know."

          "I also know that you and Orli are probably going to hook up this year, and if you don't, you should.  But now I'm just going to be like one of the jealous boys at Hogwarts…" his face now wore a look you didn't often see on him.  Sadness.

          "Let me think about it awhile…okay?  I mean, who I want to be with…" I said.

          He nodded, then smiled again, "Anything for you love!  Now I better get back to my room and get changed!" he said, romping out of my room.

          I laughed as the door shut.  But I was confused, this was all too much.  I had never really thought of Warren as anything other than a really good friend and a fun person to flirt with; same with Jamie and Nic.  I began to wonder, what if it wasn't Warren?  What if it was James or Dominic and one of them tried to kiss me?  Would I have denied them, would I have reacted the same?  I suddenly began feeling rather impure, almost whorish.  Don't get me wrong, I'm 100 percent virgin, hell I haven't even had a boyfriend before.  So now, letting a boy that I wasn't even dating have my first kiss, and yes, by the way that _was_ my first kiss (on the lips at least), I just felt as if something was wrong, whether it be with me or not.  But there was nothing I could do to change the past, now I just had to decide whom I was going to be with.

          I came to the conclusion to worry about it later.  Right now I just wanted to get into some real clothes.  I turned around, to head for my dresser, and nearly screamed as I saw a very large red bird tapping outside my window.  Once I calmed down, I realized it was Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.  Well, blimey, why was he here?  I opened the window to let him in and he flew to my bed and got rather comfortable.  I walked over to him, "What are you doing here Fawkes?" I asked with a smile.

          He looked at me for a moment, then held out his leg.  Attached to it was a letter, one that I assumed was from Dumbledore himself.  But this was rather odd.  Why didn't Dumbledore use an owl to send me a letter?  I was almost nervous to read its contents in fear that he was telling me I was expelled or something.  I unfolded the note:

_Ms. Malfoy,_

_          I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be a prefect for this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I don't doubt that you'll do a fine job!  On a more personal and urgent note, I'd like for you to arrive to school as soon as you possibly can, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you in person.  I ask that you come when it is convenient for you, but the sooner the better, today or tomorrow would be preferred.  Please send a reply back with Fawkes and don't worry, he's in no rush to leave!  By the way, a list of the duties and privileges of being a prefect are also enclosed with this letter._

_Until I see you-_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

          I was a bit surprised by what I had just read.  I had to arrive to school ASAP?  I mean, he just told me I'm going to be made a prefect, so it's not like I'm going to be kicked out.  Better go see Mum about this one.  

          I threw on a t-shirt, wasn't sure which one, but I think it had a Nike swoosh on the front.  Black soccer shorts followed suit and then some socks as I ran out the door—and straight into someone's back.  It wasn't Jamie or Nic, it wasn't the twins either.  I pulled myself off the ground, muttering an apology as I went to pass.  But whomever I hit didn't want me to leave, for as I went to move, this unknown person grabbed my arm, rather forcefully at that.  "Watch where you're going Malfoy!" he said callously. 

          Garrett Zabini.

          Figures.

          I shot him a look, but then a quick flashback came to mind and I burst out laughing.  He narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?" he spat.

          I quoted Dominic, "Garrett Zabini, the amazing bouncing ferret…" I said with a smirk.  He was seething!  His teeth shown only a little as he bared a snarl.  I was too busy laughing to stop him as he shoved me quite violently into the wall.  "What the—" was all I could get out as he covered my mouth with his hand.

          "Listen here you little mudblooded _whore_!" he said in a deadly quiet tone.  "If you _ever_ bring up what your no-good-beat-nick father did to me, I swear I will make you and all your little friends pay more dearly than they could ever imagine.  Understand?" he finished with a smile.

          Oh I understand alright, I understand that you're a spoiled, rotten bastard who's about to lose the one thing that defined him as a 'man.'  And I would have said that if it weren't for the fact that his hand was covering my mouth.  I suppose he was expecting me to nod my head, instead, my knee so gracefully, not to mention forcefully, found its way to his crotch.  He was in such shock when it happened it took a few seconds for his mind to register the pain.  When it did, he backed away, gasping for air.  Oh, don't think I'm done yet, you miserable prick.  With one more kick, this one connecting with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, he was on the ground.  That's right about when Orli opened his door.

          "Tory!?  What the hell?" he asked, staring at my handiwork.

          Warren was the next to emerge from the room, he saw Garrett on the floor and burst out laughing, "Alright!  Tory's kickin' Zabini's ass! AHAHAHAHA!"

          I smiled, and chose to leave the scene with a great amount of poise.  I continued walking down the hallway, to Mum's room, as though nothing had happened.  As I passed the stairwell I waved to Nic, who was just coming downstairs, looking slightly confused as he heard Warren's non-stop laughter.  I reached Mum and Dad's door and gave a knock.  Dad opened it, "'Lo Pumpkin, up early I see," he said with a yawn.  He and I are too alike.

          I smiled, choosing to ignore the pet name this time, and handed him the letter from Dumbledore, "Fawkes delivered it this morning," I told him.

          He wore the same expression I held when I first saw it.  He skimmed through, picking up the important details, prefect, get to school as soon as possible… "I wonder what's going on?" he said more to himself then to me.

          "Where's Mum?" I asked.

          But just then she wondered out of the bathroom, dressed casually and ready to go.  "Right here," she answered.  She raised an eyebrow when she saw the parchment in Dad's hand, "What's going on?"

          "Dumbledore sent it via Fawkes.  Wants Tory to get to school right away," Dad explained, still sounding confused about the whole situation.

          And humorously enough, Mum just shrugged, "Then we better finish our shopping, shouldn't we?" she said nonchalantly.

          I smiled, "Right, I'll go tell Jamie and Dominic!" and with that I left, taking my letter and shutting the door.  Jamie was coming down the stairs this time, "Mornin' babe!" I greeted.

          He yawned in response, "What's going on over there?" he asked, motioning towards my room.  I looked, Warren was still laughing, but now Nic had joined in, and Orli looked like he was struggling not too.

          I mimicked Mum and shrugged, "Zabini was bothering me, so I taught him the hard way to leave me alone," I said.

          Jamie smirked, "I should have guessed as much,"

          "You should have," I agreed.  "Dumbledore sent me a letter with Fawkes this morning," his eyebrows perked up at the mention of our Headmaster's beloved bird, but he didn't interrupt.  "Says I made prefect and he wants me to be at school ASAP, apparently he needs to tell me something urgent."

          "Really?"

          "Really."

          "Have you told Nic yet?  Or Warren or Orlando?" he asked.  I shook my head.  "Well, this is certainly news isn't it?  I wonder what's up…I mean your parents are here so it's not like he's going to tell you that something bad's happened to them and you're a prefect, so he's not kicking you out…"

          "I know, I was thinking the same thing," That was a lie, truth be told I was actually thinking how cute Jamie looked in his Quidditch boxers and white wife-beater shirt.  He was adorable, despite his disheveled look.  He must have slept oddly on his pillow because his naturally messy hair was matted to his head on the left, but he still looked good.

          Dominic chose to come running up to us at that time, "Tory, I can't believe you beat up Zabini! AHAHAHA!  That was great!  Warren's _still_ laughing!"

          James and I rolled our eyes, "As said many times before, you're a twit," I said smiling.

          But he didn't even get a chance to defend himself, as Garrett came walking over, "You spiteful, little bitch…" he said, still sounding as though he didn't have all his voice back yet.

          I was still smirking, "What's that Zabini?  I can't hear you, you've seem to have lost your voice…" I trailed.  But what happened next, was quite the surprise, Garrett pulled out his wand.  I was a bit taken back, "What?  Did the blow to your balls give you temporary, or in your case, permanent brain damage?" I said sarcastically.  "You'll be expelled from school for using magic before the start of term!"

          "You think I care?  A small price to pay to rid the world of one more mudblood!" he shot back.

          "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" a voice as smooth as silk said from behind. 

Dominic's POV:

          We all turned to look, and standing behind me was a girl I'd never seen before.  And wow, I always thought Tory was beautiful, but if she and this mystery girl stood side-by-side, Tory wouldn't stand a chance.  Ya know how right after it rains really hard, there are two effects: mud and a magnificent rainbow?  I'm sure you can manage to figure out which girl goes where, but if you can't put two and two together and make four, I'll spell if out for you, Tory _wouldn't_ be the rainbow. 

          I mean, blimey, this girl was _amazing_.  She had a tall slender body, snow-white skin, short russet hair that's bangs were pushed off to the left, almost covering her eye.  She wore a sky blue tank top and short white shorts (I imagine those were her pajamas).  Everyone, expect Zabini, seemed to be transfixed, even Tory.

          Zabini's wand didn't falter, "Who are you?" he demanded.

          She nodded her head in greeting, very elegantly, "My name is Tawny, I'll be a seventh year at Hogwarts, I'm new…" she said, her voice so calm and unwavering.

          The ferret snorted, "Are you a mudblood, like this trash her?" he gestured towards Tory.

          Tawny's pale chocolate eyes narrowed, "I'm a pureblood, and I suggest you stop calling her such things, before I get angry…" she warned.

          Zabini snorted, "What do you plan to do?" he asked skeptically.

          Tawny's eyes almost seemed to glaze over as she raised her slender arm, her finger clenched into a fist, all except her pointer, which was aimed at Zabini.  At first we were all silent.  I mean, _hell_, what was she planning on doing?

          My question was soon answered as a ball of white began to appear in front of her, shining more brightly than the new moon.  The blinding light was so immense I had to shield my eyes.

          "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" and surprisingly, this wasn't from Zabini, but from Uncle Draco, who had just emerged from his room.  Tawny's light immediately died away.  "Who are you and what was that?" he demanded.

          Tawny didn't seem in the least fazed by Uncle Draco's tone.  She held out her hand, "I'm a new seventh year at Hogwarts.  My name is Tawny," she said politely.

          Draco shook her hand, but didn't seem to trust her.  The moment their flesh met in the handshake, Draco gasped and pulled away, eyeing her suspiciously.  "Last name?" he asked.

          She faltered at that one.  

          Tory interrupted, "Dad, come on," she whined, "Tawny's a friend, don't worry about it.  If we're all ready, then can we please go?" she ended her request with a pleading look to her father, who seemed to give in.

          "Fine, fine, let's go," he said, heading to the front desk.  "Nice to meet you Tawny," he added quickly, but he didn't sound as if he meant it at all.

          I noted that he had his luggage in hand, "Tory?" she looked to me.  "Why's your Dad all packed and ready to go?" 

          She laughed a little, "Oh, yeah, that…well, here's the deal: Dumbledore send me a letter this morning, via Fawkes, he wants me at school ASAP!" she said, sounding oddly cheery for such an odd bit of news.

          Zabini looked at her, "Have _you_ been made a prefect?" he asked smugly.

          Tory shot him a look, "Yes, _actually_, I have!  Please don't tell me they elected _you_ as one as well?" she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.  

          He snorted, "Of course _I_ have, but I don't understand why they nominated you as one."

          "Maybe it's because I'm ranked number one in our class and last I checked, you were number four…right after James and Elijah…" she shot back.  I smiled, that was nice.

          But that stupid ferret didn't loose his grin, "Yes well, you seem to forget that I'm much higher up than Weasley…" 

          I actually wanted to laugh at that.  It was true and all, I think I was ranked 24th or 25th…wasn't sure.  But what?  Did he think I _cared _where I was ranked?  Yeah right.

          "Oh, he's much smarter than you," she said.  I blinked.  I was?  "If he just applied himself a little more, he'd probably be third."

          Tawny spoke up, "I'm going to ask you to leave now Mr. Zabini…" and I got chills.  Her voice was so mysteriously sexy and chilling at the same time.  Looking at her, I figured she must have been partly a veela.  She couldn't possibly 100 percent, because no one, man or woman, could resist a full-blooded veela.  But I'd say she certainly had a lot of it floating in her veins.  Every time she talked, she'd have my full attention.

          To my surprise, Zabini didn't argue, he just glared at her and left.  "That settles it, you get to hang out with us from now on if you can get rid of that ferret so fast!" I said with a smile.

          Tory held out her hand, "Hello, we haven't been properly introduced.  My name is Victoria Malfoy!  But most everyone calls me Tory."

          Tawny smiled, "And you already know my name," she replied.  The rest of us, as well, said our names and shook hands.  "It's a pleasure to meet you all…" she said kindly.

          James began eyeing her, a lot like Uncle Draco had, "You're a veela, aren't you?" he asked.

          She shook her head, "No James, I'm not," their eyes didn't leave each other.

          Orlando, I noticed, was doing the same, "You must be kidding, there's no way.  You must have _some_ veela blood in you." 

          Again she shook her head, "No, I'm in no way a veela," she repeated.

          Orlando and James were each about to protest, when Tory interrupted, "Guys, if she says she's not a veela than she's not.  She's just beautiful, that's all.  Stop making it more than it is!  Now let's go, I figure you all want to go early, right?" she asked.

          James nodded, "Yeah, just give me a minute, let me get my things," he said as he went upstairs.  Warren, Orli, and I all followed suit.  "Tory would you come with us?" James added as he reached the top of the stairs.  Tory shrugged, waved goodbye to Tawny and followed.

          "What's up?" she asked as we got to James' door.

          He waited until we got inside to answer.  After closing and locking the door, he said bluntly, "I don't trust her."

          Tory raised an eyebrow, "Why not?  What's she done that so _untrustworthy_?" she asked in disbelieving sarcasm.

          "Didn't you feel it?" he asked.

          "Feel what?" that was me.

          "When you touched her hand, it just send a weird shiver down my back and my instincts tell me that she's deceitful," his voice was kinda creepy.  Down James, down.

          Tory was looking at him like he had three heads, "Jamie, I swear, you're losing it…now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and pack the remainder of my things," she sounded almost indignant as she left.

          I looked to James, "Yeah, geez Jamie, I swear you're losing it," I mimicked Tory and smacked him lightly on the back of the head.  He ignored me and wore that serious "Don't-mess-with-me-I'm-really-pissed-off-right-now" look.  "Hey, James, you okay?" I asked, getting a little worried.

          He looked at me, his emerald eyes that were so much like his father's, felt like they were piercing into me.  "I don't trust that girl one little bit.  Help me keep an extra eye on Tory, alright?"

          I nodded, "Yeah, sure man, whatever you say.  But why do you think that Tory's in danger?  You're the one who felt the weird vibe when you shook her hand, none of the rest of us did," I pointed out.

          "I think Orlando felt it too, but besides that, you know Tory, she always attracts trouble.  And if she doesn't, it usually finds her."  He had a point their.  I loved Tory to pieces, but she was always the reason for us getting into trouble or why we lose points.

          "Fine, but hurry up now, I want to go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Hey, sorry for the extreme delay in this chapter.  I usually don't like giving excuses for my problems, but I feel that you all have the right to know what's going on.  As many of you all know, from reading my first story (the original JOOTD), my grandmother has cancer.  Well, I'm sad to say that she recently lost her fight it and died last week.  The weeks before she was in much pain and was hospitalized.  Any free time I had, I was up in Massachusetts, at her side.  I would like to thank my good friend Robyn profusely for placing reviews for me and staying in contact and worrying about me.  That meant a great deal, thank you Robyn for your support.  For my readers, I apologize for the lateness and I hope that I didn't lose any of you.  Thanks again.

Peace out

Angel


	5. Chapter Five

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Five

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          "I think Orlando felt it too, but besides that, you know Tory, she always attracts trouble.  And if she doesn't, it usually finds her."  He had a point their.  I loved Tory to pieces, but she was always the reason for us getting into trouble or why we lose points._

_          "Fine, but hurry up now, I want to go."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tory's POV:

          I was back in my room, putting the last of my things away.  Fawkes was sitting in a chair in the corner, eyeing a robin that was perched outside on the windowsill.  I noted that Fawkes almost looked angry.  What?  Afraid he's got a little competition?

          I pulled out a piece of parchment, I had to write back to Dumbledore, he'd want a reply soon.

Dear Headmaster- 

_          I received your letter with Fawkes this morning.  I'll be finishing my shopping and then heading straight to Hogwarts.  I should warn you ahead of time, though, I'm also brining with me James Potter, Dominic Weasley, and Warren and Orlando Weasley.  Mum and Dad are also coming.  Thanks for appointing me as a prefect!  See you when I see you!_

_-Tory_

          With that done, I broke off a piece of my breakfast biscuit and tossed it to Fawkes, who almost didn't catch it, he was still too busy glaring at the petit robin.  I laughed, "What's up with you Fawkes?  It's just a robin…" I headed to the window to open it, but reeled back when Fawkes let out a frightful cry.  "Fawkes!  What's your malfunction?"  Just because I'm stubborn and now a little annoyed with the Headmaster's beautiful, yet indecisive phoenix, I decided to piss him off.  Before he could cry out again, the window was open and the robin had flown straight to my bedpost.  "See?" I said.  "Nothing to be upset about."

          Right as the word "about" left my mouth, all hell let loose.  And oddly enough, it was all caused by that one little robin, who at that moment in time decided to go completely haywire.

          My eyes didn't move fast enough to see where the robin was going, all I could pick out was a blur of red.  He was like a shark circling its prey, and the scary thing was, I was his prey.  

          Then I felt it.

          It was small and for the most part painless.  A small scratch on my left arm.  I could feel blood running down, but I was more concerned with finding that wretched little brat then my wound!  I saw another blur out of the corner of my eye, but not before he cut my face, this wound deeper than the last.  "Hold still you little shit!" I shouted to the last spot I had seen him.

          That, unfortunately, only fueled him to go faster.  Soon it came to the point where I didn't have time to feel one cut, because he'd given me another.  This was getting preposterous!  My shirt was becoming shreds, and my shorts weren't far behind!  My arms and legs were dripping with blood along with my face. 

          And then, as if time slowed down, I saw him.  Flying straight for my face, claws out.  But time hadn't slowed down and I was about to get a nasty little cut someplace if I didn't _do_ something!  My wand…where was it?  I reached for my pockets, shit!  Not there?  Did I pack it?  My mind went blank, I didn't know where it was, I didn't know what to do!

          To my partial relief, I heard the door open, but to my dismay, whoever it was, wasn't fast enough to stop that blasted bird from sending it's three razor sharp claws to my right eye.

          And then, everything went black.

Warren's POV: 

          So I had packed all my stuff and ready to go.  Originally, I was waiting for my brother, but you know me, I don't like staying in one place for long periods of time and I don't like waiting.  So, why not go see what's taking Tory so long.  

          I wondered into the hall, leaving my stuff by my open door.  "Tory…?" I asked curiously with a smile.  "Tory, love, where are ya?" I asked again.  Then was kind of surprised to find her door opened slightly.  I opened it all the way, "Tory?" I was beginning to get a little worried.  

          And my fears where confirmed as I saw that Tawny chick laying over a very bloody Tory.  "What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded, running to her and kneeling down by her side.  Tawny didn't reply.  I grabbed her shoulders, "I said, what happened, what did you do?" I said sternly.

          She still remained silent, this time waving someone over.  Or well, something I suppose.  Fawkes was in the room.  He flew to her as requested.  They exchanged looks and without words they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

          Fawkes' eyes began to water and salty tears ran down his cheeks, falling onto Tory's broken body.  Her cuts started to disappear, the bruises were fading, and her skin stopped looking so pale.  Another tear fell, this one onto her face.  Both her cheeks were cut, along with her forehead, and she had three terrible gashes on her right eye.  All those vanished, except the one of the cuts on her eye.  It looked to be the worst of all and the cut was congealed, but there was still a very visible slash mark scar going down from a little below her eyebrow, down the center of her eyelid, and stopping right above her cheekbone.

           Fawkes' eyes dried and he no longer was crying; Tawny was smiling and stroking Tory's curly main of hair.  My index finger ran gingerly over her newly made scar, "What happened?" I asked in a whisper, still astonished at whatever the answer was going to be.

          "An illegal Animagus," she answered simply.  I looked up at her, taken aback.  She continued, "There seem to be more and more of them these days, legal or otherwise…" she was dodging my eyes as she spoke.  "…He was in the form of a robin, or at least I think it was a he, but he got away before I could pull out my wand.  Fawkes tried to chase him, but I wouldn't allow it.  I needed him to heal Tory," she explained, and that's when she finally looked at me.  

She was very pretty, I'll admit that.  Much prettier than _any_ girl I had ever seen, Tory included.  But she gave me the creeps and I couldn't help but get this tinge of déjà vu with her.  That fair skin that would make Snow White look like a joke, the left eye covered by strands of brown hair that were softer than silk.  Where had I seen it before…?

          Before any thing else happened, Tory stirred and a moan escaped her lips.  My attention was immediately drawn to her, instead of the mysterious Tawny.  "Tory, love?  Are you alright?" I tried not to sound worried.

          Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around.  God, I was so happy to see those beautiful auburn eyes looking back at me.  "Wh-what happened…?" she asked, her voice cracking.  I've always considered myself a man and my motto was men shouldn't cry.  But I couldn't help the tears that started to pool in my eyes as I embraced her.  She returned it, surprised, but returned it nonetheless.  Then said, "Uh…Warren?  Love, I can't breath…"

          I immediately let go, "Oh, heh, sorry about that one."  She tried to get up and, despite Fawkes ability to heal, she was still very sore.  Tawny and I each took an arm and helped her to her feet.  "How do you feel?" I asked as she steady herself.

          "Like I was attacked by a rabid robin…" she replied, holding her head.  "Oh…I've got such a headache," she headed for her suitcase and pulled out some kind of bottle.  Noting my confused look, she said, "Advil, muggle medicine, it helps for aches like these."  I simply nodded.  She walked into the bathroom, filled a glass of water, and downed two pills.  When she looked into the mirror, she was much calmer than I thought she'd be.  "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY EYE!?!" 

          "The 'rabid robin' happened to your eye," I answered, walking into the bathroom as she mimicked a movement I had done earlier, running her index finger over the scar.  "Fawkes cried and got most of your cuts and bruises, but that one was so deep that not even a phoenix's tears could heal it fully."

          For a moment she looked a bit upset, but then, like always, a smile appeared on her face.  "Well…if you take a second, it's really kind of cool…" she said, now admiring her 'battle wound.'

          I shrugged, "I suppose so…"

          She raced out of the room saying, "We'll get a girl's opinion on this one!  Hey Tawny—" but she wasn't there, the only ones in the room were her, me, and Fawkes.  "Where'd she go?" 

          Again I shrugged, "Beats me, but I really don't care too much either, she kind of gives me the creeps, if you know what I mean."  I walked over to Tory's bed and sat down, tossing the bottle of Advil back into her bag.  "Hey love, where—Ow!" something just scratched me!  And out from underneath her bed popped Nera, her new cat.

          Tory walked over, "Nera…!" she said in an almost baby voice.  "Come here kitten…" and Nera obeyed instantly.  Tory got down on her knees and the little snowballed cat jumped onto them and started purring softly.  "How are ya babe?" Tory asked, scratching the cat's ears.

          I frowned, "Tory, she scratched me!" I whined.

          "Cry about it."

          "I will," I pouted.

          "You would," she replied rolling her eyes, but smiling still.  "Maybe she just doesn't like you, or maybe you were in her way," she said.  

          "Don't you start taking sides with that cat…" I said.

          Just then Hermione walked in, "She gets it from me, I was just like that with Crookshanks when I was her age, you wouldn't believe all the fights Ron and I got into over him," she said.  She walked over to Tory, "Almost packed love?" but as she looked at her daughter's eye, she gasped, "Victoria!  What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Tory took a deep breath and explained everything, I filled in the parts when Tory was unconscious.  "And then I woke up," she finished.

          "Oh my dear, Tory!  I can't believe that…A robin?" she asked, still looking at her daughter's eye.

          "Actually," I added.  "Tawny was here and she says that it was an illegal Animagus…"

          Aunt Hermione looked around, "Where is she?  Where's this Tawny?" she asked.

          I shrugged, "Dunno, she left while Tory and I were in the bathroom.  Makes me wonder though…how did she know the robin was an _illegal_ Animagus?" I said.

          "She was probably just guessing," Tory said, waving it off.  "Any way, it doesn't really matter, Tawny's the one who saved me, not attacked me; let's just go, I'm all packed now and I want to see what all the fuss is up at Hogwarts and why Dumbledore wants me there so early."

          No one argued, we put the last of Tory's things together and I helped her pull it out.  When we were greeted in the lobby (by James, Nic, Orlando, and Uncle Draco), they all noticed her eye and immediately asked what happened.  We, of course, told them and they all seemed quite perplexed by the whole thing.  

          "An Animagus attacked you…?" Nic said, looking wide-eyed.

          She nodded, "Yeah, in the form of a robin…weird, huh?"

          "Just a little, but who would want to attack you?" Orlando asked.

          Tory shrugged, "Obviously someone who didn't like me very much…" 

          Then Zabini walked in, "Well, that's a pretty long list, isn't it then?" he said arrogantly.

          Dominic looked livid, "You stupid ferret, _you're_ in Animagus Studies!  What's to stop us from accusing you!?" he said, taking a step and pointing his finger towards him.

          Garrett laughed, "You can accuse me all you want, but it wasn't me.  Just because some _other_ Animagus attacked the wretched halfblood, doesn't make it me.  Any way, where's your proof?"

          Draco stood up, "I would hate to have to teach you another lesson, young Zabini, I suggest you watch your tongue…" his tone was unwavering, but still just as threatening.  I didn't know what he meant, hell I wasn't truly sure why Nic called him a ferret, but if I were Zabini, I wouldn't say anything back.  Garrett narrowed his eyes at all of us, but they soon fell to Tory and he glared menacingly at her alone.  But then, without a word, he turned and left.

          "Good riddens…" James mumbled and sat back down.

          Aunt Hermione walked over, "Let's go everyone, I just called the Ministry and they'll be sending a flying car over."

          James and Dominic exchanged looks, "Could we drive?" they asked in unison.

          Hermione snorted, "Not a chance.  Both your fathers got into a heap load of trouble trying that stunt!"

          "Really?  When?" James asked.

          "In our second year, and I don't want history repeated!" she said sternly.  "Now come one, they should be here soon!"  And sure enough, there they were, three candle-apple red corvets.  James, Nic, Tory, and myself all stood with our jaws touching the floor.  Hermione looked irritated, "_What_ is the meaning of this?  I asked for a car with some class, not—not _these_!" 

          "Oh don't worry about it Mum!  I'm not arguing!" Tory said.  The rest of us agreed.

          Hermione looked as if she was about to hurt someone, and Draco was closest to her.  He put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Herm, I'll drive Dominic, you drive James, and Orlando's got a license for flying cars, he can take Tory and Warren…" he rationalized.

          Hermione was still looking, well, pissed, but she curtly nodded her head, "Fine, I suppose that's what we'll _have_ to do.  Orlando," he looked up at the mentioning of his name, his jaw finally reattaching with the rest of his head.  "You drive carefully and I want you to follow us, alright?"  He nodded.  "Alright everyone, pack your stuff into the trunk, if you can manage to find any room!"

          We didn't have any problem at all, though I was impressed at that fact having all of Tory's stuff.  Orlando got into the driver's seat, then noticed, "Warren, there's only room for two…" he said as I sat down.

          I smirked, "Then I guess Tory will have to sit on my lap!" I said happily.  Tory had no problems at all and sat down without a second thought.  Orli wasn't looking too thrilled by the idea, but I suppose he really didn't have any choice in the matter.

          The engine started and Hermione was in the first car, leading us all like sheep.  Draco went next, and we, as previously stated, followed.  

          "It shouldn't take too long to get to Hogwarts, will it?" Tory asked, squirming a bit.  Oh dear, maybe she _shouldn't _have ridden on my lap…

          "I don't think so, we're taking a direct route and so it shouldn't take long at all.  Or at least I hope not.  I figure it will take…" but I had stopped listening.  Having Tory's cute little bum on my lap was having _quite_ the effect.  But no worries, nothing noticeable…_yet_…I had a good amount of self control like that, unlike _some_ people I know *cough, cough, Dominic, cough, cough*.  But if this continued, oh dear…I didn't want to think about how I'd explain the situation to her mother…

          "How long is this going to take?" I asked suddenly.

          Orlando looked at me in annoyance, I assume he'd already answered that question.  "As I _previously_ stated, it shouldn't take more than a half hour or forty-five minutes or so," he then looked at me suspiciously.  And then, as if a light bulb was lit in his head, his lips curved into a cocky, arrogant smirk.  "Why?  Having a _problem_ Warren?" Oh you stupid bastard, you know full well what problem I'm having.  

          "No, it's alright _Orli_, I'm fine, it just reeks of your stank in the car that I was hoping to get out of it soon…" I shot back.

          He glared at me and opened his mouth to reply, but Tory cut him off, "I don't think he smells bad at all, but if it really bothers you, you could always open a window, you know?" she said, smiling at me.

          "Yeah, you could always open a window.  Ya twit," Orlando added.

          I glared at him, "No one asked _your_ opinion…" I mumbled as I unrolled the window completely and let my elbow set on the door.  Despite what it may look like, Orlando and I aren't _really_ upset with each other at all.  We do this all the time.  Then it occurred to me, "Hey Tory…" she looked to me.  "Why did Dominic call Zabini a ferret and what was your Dad talking about when he said 'I wouldn't want to teach you another lesson?'" I asked.

          Orlando nodded, "Yeah, I mean, It's a fitting name for him and all, but what's up with that?"

          Tory laughed, "Oh, well, to make a long story short, Zabini started insulting us to the point where it really annoyed my Dad, he used a little Transfiguration on him, turned him into a ferret, and that's about it!" she said.

          I was too shocked to laugh right away, "Serious?" I asked, just to make sure she wasn't making it up.

          She nodded, "Seriously.  Apparently Alastor Moody aka "Mad Eye" had done the same thing to my Dad back in their…third--no fourth year at Hogwarts…" she said, recalling the memory.

          Orlando had to stay in control while driving, but me, I burst out laughing.  Though to my surprise, Orli didn't look the least bit amused, "Come on bro, that was funny.  Us human beings laugh at such occasions," I said, wiping a tear from my eye, my laughs still coming.

          He ignored me (so what else is new?) and looked to Tory (again, so what else is new?), "Alastor Moody?  I've read about him, for a book report once, in third year, I think…" he said, still looking as if he was lost in thought.

          Tory looked intrigued, "Really?  Me too, except I was just doing some light reading in the library…" Orlando and I each snorted at the thought of Tory's idea of _light_ reading.  She continued as if she hadn't heard, "…It was in _Hogwarts, A History_, the newly re-written version, my personal favorite.  But any way, he was one of the greatest Aurors of all time—"

          Orlando cut her off, "Yeah!  That was what my report was on, Aurors!  We had to find a famous one and I picked him!" he said, most pleased with himself.

          "Now who's the twit…?" I mumbled.

          Yet again, they both ignored me.  "Yup!" This was Tory.  "He must have caught _thousands_ of Death Eaters in his time!  But, back in Mum's fourth year, Barty Crouch had kidnapped him, I think, or something like that and impersonated him to get closer to Uncle Harry.  It didn't work, of course, Dumbledore stopped him right as he was about to finish it.  And they used the Veritaserum potion on him.  He spilled the whole thing about his father and Voldemort…_everything_.  Quite useful information!" Tory finished, sound matter-of-factly.

          Orlando looked at her, "Yeah…I remember reading that…kinda cool if you ask me.  Is he still alive?  Mad-Eye?" he asked.

          Tory shook her head, "No he died three years before I started at Hogwarts; a natural death is what I'm told.  Too bad though, it would have been _amazing _to meet him…" her voice trailed as she looked out the window.

          I sighed, "You two are _way_ too into your schoolwork…" I mumbled.

          Tory looked at me with this weird 'How-can-you-say-that!?' kind of look, "But Warren, it's absolutely _fascinating_!  How can you _not_ be intrigued?" she asked.

          Orlando laughed, "Yeah Warren, how can't you be?  Of course, maybe if you paid attention a little bit, you would find it interesting…" was that suppose to be a dis?  If it was, it failed miserably.

          Tory laughed, "Any way, let's talk about something else, hmm?  I don't like hearing you two bicker--" but she was cut off as the car bucked.  

          "Orli!  What are you doing!?" I demanded, steadying myself by holding on the car, Tory held onto me.

          Orlando looked as confused as the two of us, "I dunno, it's just doing it!" I think he was going to say something else, but the car bucked again, more violently this time.  "Hold on to something!" Thank you Captain Obvious.  We're already doing _that_!

          Another buck, nearly launching us out of the protected sanctuary of the clouds.  "Orlando, keep a little control over it, will ya?" I shouted.  Okay, so I know that none of this is his fault and he's trying the best he can, but I felt the need to yell and yelling at Orlando is just so easy.

          He went to say something back at me, but was cut off as the car jumped again.  I was sitting in my seat and _I_ nearly got thrown off.  I felt the blood flow stop going to my left arm as Tory squeezed so tightly.  I really didn't have much of a problem with that, expect the pain, her nonexistent nails were digging into my flesh.  It was getting just a pinch bit excruciating.  

          Another one, this one causing time to slow down.  The car stopped and bucked to side, Tory's grip was wretched from my arm and she was flown out of the open window.  And that's how time slowed down.  Every second became like a minute as I saw her grip fail her, her hair brushed across my face as she fell,  I saw the expression: shocked, scared, surprised all rolled into one.  And I just watched, my reflexes didn't kick in until she was completely engulfed by the open sky.  

          My hand shot out and by sheer luck or maybe some greater force, I managed to catch her.  "Tory!  Hang on!" 

          She snorted, despite the situation, she snorted, "What do you think I'm going to do?  Let go?" such sarcasm for a girl who's sitting elbow deep in trouble.

          Orlando was trying to steady the car, "Do you have her?" he shouted in a wanna-be calm and collected voice.  He kept trying to slow down, to still the car, but the harder he tried, the more rowdy it got.  "Dammit!  Hold still you _ruddy piece of shit_!" he shouted, louder this time, pounding the dashboard.

          Ohhhh…Orlando, this car doesn't like being abused.  It's engine roared in what could have been taken as anger and bucked worst than any other time.  My whole body was thrown from the seat and my head connected with the ceiling.  And I wouldn't cared if I could have managed to keep hold of Tory's hand, but the force behind this mechanical monster's last jump made me lose my grip.  

          Tory and I exchanged a brief look as she fell into the sky.


	6. Chapter Six

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Six

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          Tory and I exchanged a brief look as she fell into the sky.___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tory's POV:

_Oh s_

_                    s_

_                             h_

_                                       h_

_                                                h_

_                                                          i_

_                                                                   i_

_                                                                             i_

_                                                                                      t_

_                                                                                                t_

This couldn't be good.  I mean, here I was, falling down through the sky, in about 2.6 seconds I'd be beyond the clouds and I'm sure someone might see me.  Okay actually, no one would probably see me yet, unless they happened to be looking through binoculars at my exact spot.  But the possibility still exists.  Again, this can't possibly be good.  

          I've always been slightly curious to know what it felt like to die, where you go when it's happened…Is there _really_ a God?  And if so, do I get to meet him?

          But this _wasn't_ the way I intended on going.  I kind of had the idea that I'd die in my rocking chair at the age of 108, my new found cat would be lying in my lap, purring contently, her kittens all around me, purring as well, sipping milk from their own cute little personalized saucers.  Falling out of a flying car, doesn't even sound the same.  Not to mention that dying as a virgin was_ not_ on my priority list.

          My life, all fifteen years of it, were flashing before my eyes.  My first step, my first word (which, FYI, wasn't some cute little thing like "Mumma" or "Daddy", quite the opposite.  It was really rather inappropriate, especially considering that I had all my relatives sitting around me.  I won't say it, but here's a clue, it starts with "f" and ends in "uck"), the moment I stepped onto the train to go to Hogwarts, the second year, the third…all of it.  This was bad.

          Check that, this wasn't bad, this was _horrible_.  My version of the book _My Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day_.  How could this _possibly_ be happening to me?  Okay, come on now Tory, you're not a panicker in these kind of situations, think of something. 

          Well, if I were Mum I'd simply perform a cute little spell without my wand and fly right back up.  Hell, I bet she's _made up_ a spell for this kind of occasion.  I wasn't really very good in Spells Without Wands, it definitely wasn't my strong subject (my strong subject was Animagus Studies), but it was worth a shot.  So, okay, which spell do I use?

          Got it.  Now concentrate, think only of the spell you want to accomplish.  I held out my hands, trying to ignore the scenery, which normally would be rather lovely if it weren't for the fact that I was falling past it.  I closed my eyes…_concentrate Tory, you can do this, you _have_ to do this_, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"  I shouted into the sky.

          Okay…so that didn't work…I'm still falling.  Time to try again.  "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"  No go.  Dammit Tory do you _want _be a _PANCAKE_!?  "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"  Oh great, I falling feet first to the ground, I think I have about 4 minutes left before I hit and I can't even perform a simple freaking spell!

          One more try, this time, with everything I could muster, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"  I shouted.  

          And then I stopped falling.  _WOO!  I RULE!!!_ My mind shouted.  _I am the MAN!  Well…figuratively_…

          Then I came back to reality.  I hadn't stopped falling.  Well, no, I did, but I wasn't floating in air, I had landed on something quite soft.  And whatever it was, its tail was tickling my nose!

          "Well I'll be damned, it's raining pretty young girls…any more coming or is it just you?" a deep voice asked me.

          I finally decided to open my eyes, "Uncle Sirius!?  What are you doing here?"

          He smiled, he certainly was handsome, "I could ask you the same thing…"         

          "I'm on my way to school, Dumbledore called me in ASAP, so Mum and I, along with a whole heap of other people got a couple of cars from the Ministry and we're just on our way there.  Orlando was driving me and Warren when the car started acting like some bronco from the rodeo!  Then I ended up getting thrown out…" I explained.  I soon realized that we were riding on Buckbeak.  

          Sirius lost his amused smile the minute I said I had been thrown out, "What do you mean you ended up getting thrown out?  Like Warren threw you out or like you fell because you're so clumsy?" he asked, totally serious.

          "Oh no!  Warren didn't _throw_ me out, the cars we were in can only hold two, so I sat on Warren, while Orli drove.  Warren was getting hot so he opened the window, a few minutes after that, the car started acting up," I explained.

          "Alright then, you can fly with me from now on, we should get back up though, I don't want any muggles seeing Buckbeak.  I'm on my way to Hogwarts too, so there's no need to put you back in that car," said Sirius, patting his hippogriff.

          I nodded, taking a hold of his waist so not to fall.  I _didn't_ want to go through that again.  We flew up into the clouds, and as interesting as it was to fly on a hippogriff, I much preferred my broomstick any day.  "Uncle Sirius?  We get back to the car, can I get my new broom, I don't think I can manage the whole ride on Buckbeak," I said, noting that Buckbeak looked a little offended, so I added, "It's not your fault, I'm just not used to riding a hippogriff.  Sorry."

          Sirius smiled, "Sure and don't worry about it, it takes awhile to get used to him."

          We got back up the clouds, and tried to locate Orlando and Warren.  Of course, it wasn't very hard, them being in a beautiful red corvette.  And in a matter of seconds, we found them.

          Warren looked like a dog with his head out the window the way it was, "Tory!?  Oh my god, I thought you were _dead_!  I thought it was all my fault!" I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.  

          We flew up to the side of the car and Warren nearly pulled me off the hippogriff in order to give me a hug, "Warren, it's alright, I'm alive…" I said as he practically broke down on my shoulder.  Orlando was looking as though he was trying to keep everything together.  "What happened?  Did you guys fix the car?" I asked, noticing that it wasn't trying to throw any one out any more. 

          Warren reluctantly pulled himself away, "Once you…fell…" it looked hard for him to say it, "…the car stopped and we've been sitting here in neutral ever since," he explained.

          I nodded, "Right, well, don't worry guys, I'm fine, Uncle Sirius caught me and everything's okay now.  I'm going to get my broom from the back of the car and ride it the rest of the way to Hogwarts," I told them.  I wanted to ask more about the car, but Warren didn't look as if he could talk about it any more, so I figured I should drop the subject for now and seem as cheerful as possible.

          They nodded, and Sirius flew us to the back of the car where Orli popped the trunk.  I searched through it, lifting bags and moving them around.  Finally, after much shifting I finally saw the head of my beautiful new broomstick.  With a quick pull, it was out.  While pulling out my broom, I almost fell, but caught myself on the edge of the trunk.  The minute my skin touched the well-painted metal of our rented car, the engine roared in unspoken fury.

          I quickly pulled myself up, "Woah…that was odd…" I said, staring at the car in disbelief.  Sirius seemed to notice the car acting up again and pulled me away.  "I'm fine," I reassured him.  Without another word said, I hopped onto my broom, made sure my grip was good and my ankles were locked together.  I was so high in the air on nothing but a broomstick, just having been rescued from my almost death.  Yet despite that, I wasn't frightened in the least.  The Quidditch field was my sanctuary and the broom was my white horse.  I trusted my instincts on the Lightening RFB more then I trusted anything else.  

          Not to mention that the newest line of broom had _amazing_ control, it was like I was connected with it, I hardly had to make a move if I wanted to turn left or right.  I flew myself to the driver's window, "Alright guys, I'll just follow along with you two and Uncle Sirius, alright?  It seems safer if I _don't_ get into the car," I said, sending Warren a flirty wink.  He seemed a little surprised at first, but then laughed and sent one back my way.

          Orli nodded, "Alright, but be careful," he said unnecessarily.  

          I smirked, "Orlando Weasley, you of all people should no that I'm safest on a broomstick!" I said, doing a flip that nearly send him jumping out of the car.

          "Tory!  Don't _do_ that!" he scolded. 

          I just laughed, "Come _on_ already!" I was getting impatient.  Even Buckbeak was, he started flapping his wings anxiously and making deep, throaty growls. 

          Orlando nodded, putting the car into drive, "Right then, let's be off…" he said, putting his foot on to the gas.

At Hogwarts

          We finally arrived, it only took about a half an hour or so, once the car had calmed down.  We decided _not_ to tell Mum or Dad about the car incident, they were both already looking too worried about the fact that I had to get to school ASAP, telling them that I nearly died by falling out of a car, didn't seem like the best idea at the time.

          Orli, Warren, Sirius, and I managed to catch up with the others without any problem; I doubt they even noticed that we weren't with them.  We landed the cars, making sure to stay far from the Whomping Willow, and headed inside.

          The first teacher to greet us was Professor Lucera, a vivacious, salsa dancing, full-blooded Puerto Rican chica.  She'd insist that we all call her _Señora Shawna_ (Shawna was her first name), but Professor McGonagall said that it wasn't professional.  Lucera was the Charms teacher and she added a whole new twist to the subject.  From _Accio _to _Waddiwasi_, every Charms spell had it's own story to it; the Professor once told us about how she used _Serpensortia_ to scare gnomes from her garden.  

          "¡Hola mis dears! ¿Cómo es usted esta tarde fina?" she asked in her usual cheery voice, extending her arms and giving us all a hug and a peck on the cheek.

          Dominic, who was standing next to me, nudged my arm and whispered, "What did she just say?" 

          I shrugged, "Not too sure, I don't talk Spanish.  French and Latin, remember?  I think she said something like 'Hello my dears,' I don't know the rest," I whispered back.  

          She smiled at us, apparently hearing what I had whispered, "I _said_, 'Hello my dears.  How are you this fine evening?'"

          I loved it when this woman smiled, "We're good, but what does Headmaster Dumbledore want?  Do you know where he is?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was here.

          She didn't loose the smile, but something in her eyes flickered, "He's up in the Astronomy Tower, I believe he's with Fawkes," she answered, walking to her classroom, waving over her shoulder singing REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_, half in Spanish, half in English, "_Y no puedo luchar esta sensación más. Me he olvidado para de lo que comencé a luchar. Es hora de traer esta nave en la orilla. Y tiro lejos los remos por siempre_."  Right as she gets to the chorus her voice raised from its almost whisper to a yelling-singing tone.  "_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  And if I have to crawl upon the floor, Come crashing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_!" She went into the next verse, but by that time, she was already too far for us to hear.

          Warren looked at me, "Is she _always_ like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

          I laughed, I take it he's never had her before, "Always, but she's an _amazing_ teacher.  She once used a Disillusionment Charm to hide her Murtlap from Muggles, made it look like a goldfish," I said.

          Warren smiled, "I think I'd get along with her fine," he replied laughing.

          Mum looked to me, "Come on love, we should go find Dumbledore," she reminded me.

          I swallowed, noting that a lump suddenly made a home of my throat, "Right, well, I'd like to go talk to him myself, if that's alright with all of you," I said, already heading to the Tower, knowing they wouldn't follow me.

          The Astronomy Tower was the tallest tower in all of Hogwarts, it's where all of Astronomy class met on Wednesdays, at midnight.  Not to mention that it was extremely useful for releasing baby dragons in the dead of night.  

I wondered up the winding stairs, taking hold of the recently replaced gold railing.  The old one had gotten so bad that there was moss growing all over it and no one actually wanted to touch it, even for their own safety.  

When I reached the top, I saw Dumbledore gazing out the window, Fawkes perched comfortably on the sill.  I always thought the Headmaster to be a peaceful, level headed, kind-hearted man, someone that immediately resembled someone's grandfather.  But taking a look at him now, he was so much more then that.  And despite his tranquil state, he looked so powerful in his silence that I could understand why Voldemort had feared him as much as he did.

          I waited for him to speak, knowing that he had seen my arrival.  "It's quite lovely, isn't it?" he asked.

          I hadn't a clue what he was talking about, "What is, sir?" I asked politely.

          He still hadn't looked at me, "The moon, it's barely visible, but you can still see it…" 

          There was only one window in the Tower and it wasn't big enough that I could see out of it from where I was, but I knew what he meant.  I smiled affectionately, "'_The sun, the moon and the stars would have disappeared long ago..._.'"

          "'…_Had they happened to be within the reach of predatory human hands_.'  Henry Havelock Ellis.  A very intelligent man…" he finished my quote, then looked to me.  "…For a muggle," he said, smiling back at me.

          "For a muggle." I agreed.

          He turned away from the window, "So Ms. Malfoy, I take it you are curious as to know why you have been called to school so early before the term."  It wasn't really a question.  I nodded.  "Alright, why don't you have a seat?" 

          I went to tell him that there wasn't a  seat _in_ the Tower, but with a flick of his wand, there was one behind me.  Without arguing I sat.  "What's going on Professor?" I asked, my tone turned serious, almost worried.

          After summoning a chair himself, he gave Fawkes a gumdrop and shooed him away.  There were a few moments of silence, when finally he asked, "Ms. Malfoy, how good are you in the History of Magic?" 

          I raised an eyebrow, "I consider myself pretty good," I answered truthfully.  I was called early from Diagon simply to be questioned on my abilities in school?  There must be more to it.

          He continued, "Then I take it you've heard of an ancient tribe known as the Paeligni.  They're quite old, so if you haven't heard about them, it's understandable."

          I thought for a minute, "I think so, real old Italian tribe, right?" 

          He nodded, "Correct.  Around where Rome is located now.  Close to the Fiume Tevere, by the Palatino; do you know the area I'm talking about?" he added quickly, making sure I was keeping up.  I nodded, yeah, I'd been to Rome, I knew exactly what he was talking about.

          The Palatino was where the wealthy and powerful built their palaces and personal temples. A layer of medieval churches and Renaissance gardens and villas transformed the hilltop ruins into a magical, ivy- and agapanthus-covered land of grottos and secret vistas.

          "Good, this makes explaining much easier," I had a feeling this was going to be long, whatever he was going to say next. 

          "The Paeligni were an ancient tribe that in a word could be described as evil.  They were the original Death Eaters, if you want something to compare them to.  But even the Death Eaters aren't a fair comparison, because they are much gentler than the Paeligni," I never thought I'd be alive the day the Death Eaters were known as 'gentle.'  He continued, "They are known mostly for their potion known as _Exsanguis_, a potion that—" 

          I couldn't help but interrupt, "That dissolved a person's blood," I finished for him.

          He nodded, "Correct Ms. Malfoy, as unfortunately as that is, it _was_ the purpose for the potion.  To dissolve the drinker's blood in a most painful way."

          I cringed, "Yeah, I can image…" I said.

          He shook his head regretfully, "No Ms. Malfoy, I don't think that you can _begin_ to imagine.  The amount of pain that the drinker went through was indescribable.  To die slowly as your blood drains from your body, little by little.  A most horrifying way to pass on." 

          Okay, I get it, the _Exanguis_ was a terrible, but I knew that, all he was doing was repeating my lessons with Professor Binns.  "Sir, if you don't mind me asking…" I hesitated.

          "I wouldn't mind at all Ms. Malfoy," he said, smiling once again, which added a great amount of comfort, oddly enough.

          "What does this have to do with anything?  Better yet, what does this have to do with _me_?" I asked.

          His smile left and I felt whatever hope I had previously—plummet.  "The _Exsanguis _was banned from all wizarding use before even Ollivanders itself came to be known.  It was so horrible, that even the most evil of wizards agreed to never use it, for they didn't want some one to turn and use it on them.  All that was needed was a _drop_ of it to infect the entire body.  

          "So the Ministry of Magic burned all copies of its recipe and holds all traces of it origin and whereabouts.  It was never to be mentioned again except for in the classroom, but no information, aside from its makers and what it did, was to be given.  Letting that much out was suppose to scare away any one from the idea of making it.

          "But, somehow, (through a leak in the Ministry, I believe), information on the _Exsanguis_ has gotten out.  We are unaware as of _who_ has this information, but we _do_ know that someone has it." He was looking quite grave.

          I was shocked, I knew the Ministry had its flaws, but to let this slip out… "But what does this have to do with _me_?"  I asked again.

          "Normally this wouldn't be about you at all, except for whoever _has_ this information is dead set on using it on you…" his voice trailed. 

          My jaw hit the floor, I was more irritated than surprised, "_What_!?  _Why_ does anyone want to kill _me_!?"  I asked, standing from my chair.

          He raised his hand in efforts to shush me, "Ms. Malfoy, I understand completely as to why you are outraged, but you must realize the stakes at hand.  Your life is in grave danger and despite all the labors we are going to make sure that nothing happens during and out of term, that doesn't change the fact that someone means to kill you," he told me plainly.

          I sat back down.  Someone wanted to kill me?  I knew that I had enemies, partially because of my parents and my friends, but I never knew that it was so bad that someone wanted me dead.  Well, whoever it was could just bring it on.  I wasn't about to let my fifth year at Hogwarts be ruined because some Voldemort wanna-be was going to pretend I was Harry Potter.

          The Headmaster seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, "Ms. Malfoy, I wish for you to use your head on this issue, you can't go running around and play detective trying to find out who's done what and solve this little crime.  You're one of the brightest students in school, I can only hope you'll use some of your wits in this matter."  He was quite stern on the fact.  That tiny twinkle he had in his eye wasn't there and I felt that if I didn't do what he wanted, the consequences would be worse than actually drinking the _Exanguis_.

          I nodded my head ruefully, he just took all the fun out of my year.  

Of course, the Headmaster may have many eyes in many places, but he doesn't have them everywhere.  If I _accidentally_ go down the wrong hall to get to class and somehow find myself looking for this and that, it can't be helped, now can it?  But the Professor had to believe that I wouldn't, so, with great amounts of sorrow, I said, "I understand Professor, no roaming the halls, no sneaking out at night, no looking for clues, no having fun…" I couldn't help but add that last bit.  It made it sound so much more believable.

          Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at that, "Ms. Malfoy, I in no way mean to hinder your fun.  You will find that there are many more mysterious and secrets of this school that you can discover.  All I ask of you is that you stay on school grounds at night, any other rule you wish to break, for the most part, is fine by me.  Though realize, it is _only_ by me; if Professor McGonagall, Snape, or any of the other professors find you doing something you shouldn't, I can't be held responsible for how many points are taken," he said, sending me a wink.  

          I smiled, nodded and went to leave, but he stopped me, "Ms. Malfoy, one more thing…" I turned back around to face him.  "I request that you keep this between you and me…the only others who know of this information are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and they will not breath a word of it to anyone else.  So I ask that you do not as well.  I fear for what might happen if any of the Mr. Weasleys found out…" But he was still smiling, which made me feel a _hell_ of a lot better.

          "Alright Professor, no one is to know, I understand!" I replied, and with that, trotted down the windy stairs, to tell everyone (minus Mum and Dad), the news.

Saturday, July 27th

Tory's POV:

          I was hoping the next few days would be exciting and eventful, unfortunately that wasn't on the agenda.  All my favorite men: James, Dominic, Orlando and Warren, had neglected to do their summer work and were planning on coming up with some cocked-eyed excuse as to why they didn't have it with them, but Professor McGonagall had overheard them when she was doing one final check of the Gryffindor Common Room and insisted that they get it done _immediately_.  Which left me with squat to do.  

          Nera was already at home with the Girls' Dorm and all of Hogwarts for that matter.  She found plenty of things to do, seeing is how the only time I ever found was at night and by then she'd manage to wear herself out and fast asleep.  Probably dreaming of chasing mice and anything else cats dream of.  

          I wondered through the halls, hoping to find _something_, hell, _anything_ to do, unfortunately nothing was jumping out at me.  I sauntered my way to the kitchens, knowing perfectly well how to get there.  Misma, the appointed "boss" elf was hard at work.  She was quite unique, for house-elves; she liked to be in charge, shout out orders, and she didn't like it when people came to ask for food.  Unless you were on her list of select few.  I, unfortunately, was not.  She and I actually didn't get along very well at all, but she loved James to pieces and she didn't want _him_ to be upset, so she usually gave me food, as long as I brought up his name.  I personally think she was a little sweet on him, which was creepy, in its own way.  

          She saw me come through the portrait and immediately glared, "What can I do for you?" she asked in a snooty tone.  She was very well spoken for a house elf.

          I tried to keep my patience with her, "I was just wondering if you had a spare piece of fruit I could have.  I'm a bit hungry…" I said.

          She curled her lip in distaste, "Why are you here so early?" she asked, raising a hand to stop another eager elf from giving me my request.

          All right, so this was going to all business?  Fine, then I can play just as well, "Dumbledore wanted to see me ASAP, so I came.  Now can I have my fruit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

          She looked me over, "You _obviously_ aren't wasting away to nothing, I see no reason for you to have it…" she shot back.

          I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Fine, I'll just tell James that you wouldn't let me have it…he can go hungry," I said, turning to leave.

          "Wait!" she said, grabbing the apple from the other elf.  "You never told me that Master James was here!" she was trying to contain a smile.

          I turned, "I didn't think I had to.  He's up in the Common Room now, finishing his summer work, which he so forgetfully neglected to do.  He asked me to get him something to eat," I lied to her with ease.  It probably helped that I truly despised her.

          She gave me the apple, "You give that to my Master James and tell him it was from Misma!  You'll tell him won't you?" she asked, nearly pleading.  

          I smiled, "Of course."  And with that, left, taking a bite out of the apple the minute I got out of the portrait.  

          I continued walking down the halls, humming a tune from the Canadian group Sum 41.  They had gotten me hooked on the drums and I loved their music.  Without realizing it I started singing, quietly at first, but getting progressively louder, "_Don't tell us to behave, I'm sick of always hearing 'Act your age.'  I don't wanna waste my time, become another casualty of society.  I'll never fall in line become another victim of your conformity.  Back down_," my voice was getting much louder than I planned and the next line didn't help in the least, "_Because you don't notice at all we laugh when old people fall, but what would you expect with a conscious so small?  Heavy metal­—_"

          "Ms. Malfoy!  Would you cease and desist!?" a voice said angrily from behind.  I slowly turned around, noticing that I was sweating much more than I was a minute ago and saw Professor Snape standing behind me, holding his left ear.  I went to apologize, but he cut me off, "I don't know _what_ you were singing, if, by the way, you can call it that.  That horrible, gargling noise that was leaving you mouth.  Some of us like to listen to something that is _somewhat_ soothing to the ear, _not_ something that has the effect to shatter the eardrum," he said cooly.

          Ouch.  That hurt.  Hell, that was even below the belt.  I knew I wasn't much of a singer, but that was hardly necessary.  "Sorry Professor, I didn't realize that you were behind me…" I said, trying not to say something rude back.

          "Yes, well, maybe because you were too busy listening to your own racquet to pay attention to your surroundings…" he said back, but not as rudely as before, so that was fine by me.  He kept walking, past me and to his classroom, which I didn't even notice I was near.  So I followed.  "What do you think you are doing, Ms. Malfoy?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

          "Following you," I said, stating the obvious.

          He let out an annoyed sigh, "I realize that, but _why_?"

          I shrugged, "Dunno, I have nothing better to do…"

          "Then go follow someone else."  He stated plainly.

          I didn't, I kept following him.  Despite the fact that Professor Snape was an old, stingy man with thin black greasy hair and big nose that like to stick itself where it wasn't welcome, he was extremely intelligent for all his years and it was fun to debate with him.  Then, I remembered, _"…The only others who know of this information are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and they will not breath a word of it to anyone else…"_ Words of Dumbledore himself.  

          Snape _knew_ someone wanted me dead, and if the Headmaster didn't want to tell me any thing about this, maybe I could reel it out of Snape.  Time to go fishing.  "Professor?" I asked curiously.

          We had reached his classroom, he walked up to his desk and started looking over papers, ignoring what I had said.   _If at first you don't succeed, try, try again_…and that's _exactly_ what I planned on doing if he kept ignoring me like this.  "Professor?" I said a little more urgently this time.

          He sighed, looking up, "What _is_ it Malfoy, if you didn't realize I was trying to ignore you," he was already aggravated and the fun hadn't even started yet.

          I smiled, "I know, but something just popped into my head and I needed to talk to you about it!" I said.  He just looked at me, not saying anything, so I continued, "I've talked to Professor Dumbledore.  I know why I'm here!"  

          That was supposed to make his eyes widen in surprise and he was suppose to say something like, "I'm sorry Ms. Malfoy, but we can't speak of such things."  Instead he went back to shoveling through his papers and said, "Is that all?" 

          I looked at him with complete shock, "That's all you have to say?  Someone is trying to _kill_ me and that's all you have to say!?" I demanded.

          He looked up, "We don't know that it's _just_ you, so don't think yourself special," he said.  Noting my blank look, he continued, "Whoever has the information of the _Exanguis_ has been sending threatening letters to the Ministry of Magic for the last month.  Each time there's a target listed in the letter and it's been different every time.  At least for the first two and a half weeks, then you're name was on a letter.  You're the youngest target, all the others have been people who work in the Ministry or someone at least graduated from Hogwarts, you're the only student named.  And after the letter with your name, every other letter coming in has been your name.  That's why the Ministry and Dumbledore feel that you are in the most danger," he explained.

          "Does my mother know?" I asked.  If she knew, why hadn't she told me?

          Snape shook his head, "No and she won't until this afternoon, the Headmaster felt that it be best if he told her himself."

          "Why?" I raised an eyebrow.  Mum wasn't some walking lump of tears; she wouldn't break down with that kind of news.  Hell the woman's eyes didn't even water in my third year when I was nailed straight in the head with a rouge bludger and Madame Pomfrey told everyone she didn't think I would wake up.  Mum just told them I was too stubborn for that, "Just give her a day or two and she'll be up." Is what she said.  And because she's Mum and knows everything and is never wrong, the next morning I was up and about; I had a killer headache, but I was at least up.

          "Because," Snape's voice pulled me back from my wondering thoughts.  "You're letter came right after hers," he said.

          I didn't believe him.  "You mean—" 

          "I mean you're mother is also a target."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Wow, sorry this took so long, I have Final Exams this week!  AHH! It's been hell, but I only have two more! YAY!  Then school's over and I have summer track, and I'm touring with a play, and I have to go to five different track clinics, and I have to teach at three different clinics, and…you know I just realized that my summer might be more packed than my school year…?  That sucks…Grrr…

          Any way, hope everyone likes it.  See ya when I see ya.

Peace out

Angel


	7. Chapter Seven

Just One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Seven

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

_          "I mean you're mother is also a target."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tory's POV:

          I didn't believe him…what he said just couldn't be true…well—okay, actually it was quite possible, but still…my mother?  I knew that she was disliked among many, just because she was the head of the Ministry of Magic, but to use something as awful as the _Exanguis_…

          I walked out of Snape's room in a bit of a daze, ignoring his demands that I get back there this instant, when realizing I had no intentions in doing so, he followed me.  "Ms. Malfoy, would you stop for just _one_ moment and _listen_ to me?" he was making sure not to sound too harsh.  When I kept walking, he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.  "Ms. Malfoy!  I am _ordering_ you to _stop_!" he almost yelled.

          But I wasn't really feeling up to par and that just pissed me off, "_What_!?  Huh!?  What do you want?  Come to stick your abnormally large nose into my business again?  Come to tell me that I should forget it?  That one less mudblood in the world makes it a better place?  Huh!?  Well guess what?  That mudblood is my _mother_!  Do you hear me?  My mother!  And no sick, twisted, perverse Voldemort wanna-be is going to take her away from me!"  I was shouting, right in his face too.  And the funny thing was that he didn't seem to mind.

          He sighed, "Ms. Malfoy, you are overreacting.  No one is going to take your mother away from you and I wasn't going to stick my, what did you call it? 'Abnormally large nose' in your business.  I was simply, and oddly enough, worried that you might go off and blow something up.  Not to mention worried that you'd hurt yourself.  You shouldn't forget it, but you shouldn't lose a lot sleep of it either, your mother is one of the brightest witches of all time; she knows how to take care of herself."  He was smiling, I couldn't believe it.  _Snape_ was _actually_ smiling.

          So I nodded, he was right after all.  Mum was the smartest witch around and I couldn't see her getting ambushed very easily and drinking the potion, but I still couldn't help but be terribly worried about her, "Professor, you don't have _any _idea who could be doing this?" I asked, finally calming down.

          He shook his head, "We have no ideas, whoever it is, is very good, he's managed to get the most guarded information from the Ministry without them even noticing…"

          Just then Professor Lucera turned the corner, "¡Hola!  And how you Professor Snape?" she asked, cheery as usual.  I smiled.

          His upper lip curled a bit and he made some kind of noise, either way, he was looking quite annoyed, "I'm fine Ms Lucera, but I was also just leaving," he looked at me, and I wasn't sure if he wanted to tell me something else before he left.  "…If you'll excuse me.  Ms Malfoy, if you need to speak with me again, do not hesitate to come and find me…" his voice trailed.  He gave Lucera one more suspicious glance and then went on his way.

          Well…that was odd, why would I need to speak with him again?  Lucera was looking as puzzled by Snape's actions as I was, "He's always like that with me!" she said, crossing her arms and huffing.  "Every time I come near him, he glares at me and his tone changes nasty!" 

          I smiled, "He's always like that.  So, how are you?" I asked, shifting topics.

          If she was even remotely upset, she immediately stopped acting like it, "I'm just fine dear! And how are you?" she replied.

          "I'm alright, things have been up and down, ya know?" I said.  I wanted to desperately tell her about the whole 'plot-to-kill-my-mother' thing, but I knew that I couldn't.  This had to be kept under wraps.

          She tilted her head, "Up and down, how so my dear?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

          "Oh you know, the usual stuff, my ups are Quidditch and school and all that, my downs are hate letters that the Ministry and Mum have been receiving, it's getting so annoying now.  I mean Mum's been in charge for _ages_ now, I don't see why people can't just get over it…" I said, making up something hastily.

          But Ms. Lucera didn't even notice my could-have-been faulty tone, "¡Oh mis pobres queridos!" she blurted out in Spanish.  I raised an eyebrow and she quickly translated, "Oh my poor dear," she continued, "That's so terrible!  You're still getting those horrible letters?" she asked.  

I just nodded.  She scoffed, "Someone really needs to find out who's sending those!  I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this…" her voice trailed.  "Well, I should go, but I'll be here if you need me…" she patted my shoulder and began walking away.  

Just as I went to walk away myself, she turned around quickly and stopped in front of me, smiling, then said rather quickly, "¿Usted no habla español,  usted mi querido? Eso es bueno… porque quisiera que usted supiera que vaya a matarle. No va a estar pronto, sino que sucederá, usted pagará, y me cercioraré de de él. Tenga un día agradable." I don't know why, but the fact that she kept smiling at me and speaking to me in a language that I didn't know, was creeping me out.  And then she didn't even translate, she just walked away.

          "Hmmm…" I said to myself.  "That was……odd…" With that, I headed back to the girl's dormitory.  I started humming the same song I was singing when Snape found me.  And then it hit me.

          I stopped dead in my tracks.

          How is it that Mum _doesn't _know…?  When I had talked to Snape, he said that she didn't…

_          "…You're the youngest target, all the others have been people who work in the Ministry or someone at least graduated from Hogwarts, you're the only student named.  And after the letter with your name, every other letter coming in has been your name.  That's why the Ministry and Dumbledore feel that you are in the most danger," he explained._

_          "Does my mother know?" I asked._

_          Snape shook his head, "No and she won't until this afternoon, the Headmaster felt that it be best if he told her himself."_

_          "Why?" I raised an eyebrow.  _

_          "Because, you're letter came right after hers," he said._

_          "You mean—" _

_          "I mean you're mother is also a target."_

          My mother, Hermione Malfoy, was the _head_ of the Ministry of Magic…she was the boss.  There was no one higher up on the food chain.  How could she _not_ possibly know…?  Unless…

          _Oh my God…_

          I began to walk faster, so many thoughts flooding my head.  Before I could even process the thought I was running, full speed, down the corridor in a desperate attempt to find my mother.  I wasn't paying attention, I hit something and fell to the floor, but I didn't even realize it until I noticed I wasn't moving any more.  I looked up just in time to see everything go black.

AN: heh…wouldn't it be cruel of me to stop here…

          I woke up with my head pounding, like some midget with a hammer was wreaking havoc inside my cranium.  The upper left side of my forehead hurt a lot and then I realized it was bleeding; I could feel the blood tinkling down the side of my face.  

Man…that's a creepy sensation…

          I went to touch my wound only to find that my hands were bound above my head.  My eyes shot open in both fear and surprise.  "What the fuck!?" I said loudly, looking around. 

          And if I thought blood streaming down my face was disturbing, the laugh that filled the room I was in was even freakier.  "Such language Ms. Malfoy…" the voice scowled.  With my brilliant deducting skill I figured out it was a guy.  Woohoo, Sherlock Holmes, look out!

          "Who the bloody hell are you and where am I?" I demanded quite viciously.

          My captor took a step forward, but whoever it was was still too far in the shadows for me to identify.  Despite that, I knew that stupid bastard was smiling.  "Why Ms. Malfoy, you're in the safest place you could ever be…" he said.

          "Gringotts?" I asked sarcastically.

          He lost his temper for a moment, "Don't play stupid with me, you Mudblood!" he snapped callously.

          I smirked, "What are you trying to prove, Garrett?" I asked.

          He laughed again, which was really beginning to freak me out, "Well done Malfoy, way to piece together the puzzle," he applauded me.  Ass.  

          I repeated myself, "What do you want?" I asked firmly.

          He pulled out his wand, "To teach you a lesson…" his voice trailed and he walked closer, now standing over me with his wand pointed between my eyes.  Oh you little shit, we already played this game back at the hotel and you _lost_.  

          I glared right back up at him, "I don't think so…_ferret_…" I said, not even giving him a chance to get mad.  With as much force as I could muster I planted my left leg on whatever I was lying on and sent my right foot flying into his face.  Heh…good thing I was flexible.  

          He fell backwards, but he was far from being knocked out.  I tried to loosen my restraints to no avail.  He was back up in seconds and wasted no time punching me hard across the face.  "You dumb bitch!  For that…it'll be even worse for you…" he promised.  He pointed his wand once again and before I could retaliate he said, "_Crucio_…"

          I couldn't even prepare myself for it…nor could I have _ever_ imagined that it would be this bad.  It felt unreal…my muscles twisted and turned in directions they were never meant to go, my insides ripped in two, my heart was stopping slowly, my bones were being pulled away from each other at an excruciating pace.  I was screaming so loud, but I couldn't even hear it.

          And then it all stopped.

          I nearly passed out if water hadn't been poured onto my face.  I was breathing deep, but trying not to…it hurt too much.  I noticed Garrett was sitting next to me…on whatever I was lying on.

          I tried to gather my voice, but I could only manage a harsh whisper, "Where am I?" I asked for a third time.

          He ignored my question, "I love seeing you suffer…it's addicting…like some kind of drug…" his finger grazed my cheek.

          "Where am I?" I asked again.  

          He was still smiling, which I suppose, what better than him being angry because I didn't need him to pull another stunt like that.  "Is that all you're going to say?  Why don't you beg for mercy, or for my forgiveness…?  I'm in a good mood now, maybe I'll let you go…" he laughed at the thought.  "Though…I wouldn't count on it…" he added sinisterly.

           "Where the _fuck_ am I?" I repeated.  There was no way in _Hell_ he'd _ever_ hear me beg for his mercy.

          His smile faltered a little, "That wasn't the right answer…" he said, looking straight in to my eyes.  I was beginning to panic, but I couldn't let him know that.  His hand traveled down my bare legs, I suddenly wished I had chosen to wear pants today instead of shorts.  He caressed my calf, smiling as he saw me try to fight back.  Then his hand came to my foot, promptly joined by the other, and, without warning and a quick twist, he broke my ankle.

          I cried out in pain, "You fucking shit!" I cursed.  Oh dear…Tory, you may wanna hold your tongue…I thought as he glared at me and went for my right foot.

          "Would you like a matching pair?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

          As much as I didn't like the idea of actually answering the little pile of puke, I had to.  I shook my head, "No, that's alright thanks, one black and blue ankle is enough of a fashion statement, don't you think?" I said with a laugh, trying to ignore the blazing white pain in my foot.

          He brought his face very close to mine, another inch and we'd be Eskimo kissing.  At first, he didn't say anything, just studied me, which, might I add, I wasn't too fond of.  Then again without warning he leaned in and licked my lips slowly and seductively.  I almost didn't react at first, but then my mind caught up and I quickly turned my head, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" I demanded.

          He grew very angry, very fast.  He straddled my hips, gripping my arms as if he thought I was going to get away.  Then I felt it.  Something pushing at my stomach.  Something I never wanted to feel in this kind of situation.  

          I knew _what_ it was, I may be inexperienced, but I wasn't stupid.  Although right now I kind of wished I was.  I almost laughed at the situation, it sort of reminded me of when I was little.  I remember when I was five and a half, my American cousin Joe was staying with us for the week while my aunt and uncle went off on their anniversary.  Being the adventures, no-time-for-knocking-on-the-door kind of gal that I was, I decided to visit Joe went he was making a pee break.  I burst and noticed him holding something in his hands.  And, seeing is how I was only five, I had _no_ idea what it was.  So, as usual, when you don't know, ask Daddy.

          He had been quite unprepared for my question and told me simply it was like an elephant trunk.  You can imagine how embarrassing _I_ was at our next trip to the zoo.

          "Do you see what you do to me!?" he demanded, taking me away from my some-what fond childhood memory.  He was looking madder at himself than me.  Hmph…apparently getting a woody because of me was a _bad_ thing.

          I didn't say anything at first, I mean, what was I _suppose_ to say, "Oh yeah, nice tent?" That'd go over well.

          "You're a fucking mudblood!" he shouted in my face.  "You're _not_ suppose to do this to me!  I'm suppose to do this to you, and then turn you down and break your heart!" his voice calmed down a little. 

          He stared into my eyes for a long time, and I didn't dare move.  I could tell he was arguing something out in his head, his eyes kept flickering with emotion.  

          Finally, he took a deep breath.  "No matter…mudblood or not, I can't deny that you _are_ physically attractive…" _Oh shit…_ "And, not to mention, quite sought after…" he stroked my cheek again, smiling now.  "Are you still a virgin Mudblood?" he asked.

          "I'm _not_ a Mudblood!" I spat, glaring venomously.

          He shrugged it off, "Close enough…your father's a disgrace to his kind and your mother is a disgusting whore.  Looks like you received their best qualities…" he said, licking my cheek.

          "Don't you dare touch me…" I warned.  Though I knew it was useless, I didn't have my wand, my left ankle was broken and my hands were tied tightly above my head.  I couldn't escape.

          His hand moved up and down my side, "I'm going to do much more than just touch you…Victoria…" he twisted my name to sound like something dirty.  He started kissing my cheek and my neck, lightly at first, but then he started to sink his teeth into my skin.

          I struggled, pointlessly, but I couldn't just lie here.  "Why are you here so early any way Zabini?" I asked, hoping to pull him away from his displeasing task.

          He looked up briefly, "I don't think that's what you should be concerned with right now, but to answer your question: that's none of you business."  And with that he started kissing me again.

          Oh shit Malfoy, what are you gonna do now?  He's obviously not going to stop any time soon…hmm…I could always try a spell without a wand.  Right…cause that worked _so_ well_ last_ time…oh well, it's worth a shot.  Actually, it's my _only_ shot.

          I concentrated really hard, come on Tory…you can do this, you _have_ to do this.  Hmmm…isn't that what you said _last_ time and failed!?  Oh!  Come on!  _Positive_ reinforcement!  And then as l loudly as I could, I shouted, "_Stupefy_!" 

          Garrett froze and for a second I thought I might have done something right.  But, of course, I didn't.  He looked up at me, glaring, "Trying to do some magic without you're wand Mudblood?" he asked.  Great…he wasn't looking too pleased with me.  "Why don't I show you how it's done, hm?"

          He put his hand flat on my chest, hate boiling in his cold eyes, "_Crucio_…"      

          I tried to scream in pain, but I couldn't.  I soon realized that he was strangling me, and to add to my pain, his mouth clamped down over mine, biting fiercely on my lower lip, drawing blood.

          I hated myself for it, but I started to cry, I could feel tears streaming down my face.  _Oh God…PLEASE!  Make this all STOP!_

          And He must have been listening, because it did.  I opened my eyes, "What the hell…" I gasped looking around the room.  Garrett was lying on the floor, next to the bed, breathing scarcely.

          Then, out of the shadows, who should appear, but none other than Tawny.  I would have kissed her if I weren't strapped down to this pile of metal.  "Fancy meeting you here…" she said, almost smiling.

          "Heh…yeah, what a coincidence," I smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Okay, I'm _going_ to be mean and end it here.  Sorry for the massive delay in the update, but some stuff was happening here that I don't wanna get into cause it's long and sad and I'm not gonna say.  Thanks for everyone who continued to review, even if I was being yelled at to hurry up.  I still appreciate it.  And to Nad, or Nat, the Undead-Unborn, whatever the hell your name is, author of Sticky Fingers: don't be pissed cause I didn't like your fic and I said the same stuff that everyone else who reviewed your fic said.  Giving me a nasty review cause I'm not a fan of your work seems a bit immature.  Can we say childish?  Not everyone's gonna like you're work, I happen to be one of them.  Get over it.  

To everyone else who is past the intellectual level of a six-year-old and can give me _constructive_ criticism, you're quite welcome to it.  Thanks, love ya all!

Peace

Angel

PS: oh yeah, and to any one who knows Spanish, please don't tell review telling others what Ms. Lucera said.  It's a surprise, the point of me _not_ translating is so that others don't find out until later! Yay (you know you love it)!  I'd appreciate that!  Love ya still!


	8. Chapter Eight

One of Those Days: Part Two

Chapter Eight

~*~Angel~*~

Last time:

          "Heh…yeah, what a coincidence," I smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Warren's POV:

          Ya know, I always thought that watching paint dry or grass grow would probably be the _most_ boring thing I could ever force myself to do.  But I've been proven wrong.  Having to do _all_ of one's summer assignments in one full swoop with no breaks because a certain strict House Master is standing over you the whole time, beats my previous thoughts by a landslide.  

          McGonagall, old bat that she was, wasn't about to let me, Orli, James, or Dominic leave until we had finished our homework to a quality that she approved of.  Which was basically meant if it wasn't a hundred percent quality, we had to redo it.  She even went so far as to put Anti-Cheating spells on out quills so we couldn't work together.

          So while we sat, bored and restless, Tory was out most likely reeking havoc on the school.  God I envy her.  Not to mention we still had a good four days until the start of school (which is Thursday, August 1st).

          I had just managed to finish my Arithmacy homework and was about to start a droolingly long assignment for Potions, when Nera, Tory's insane cat, jumped on my lap.  I didn't move in fear of her panicking and launching her claws into my precious genitals.  "Eheh…hello kitty…" I said, letting her sniff my hand.  

          Suddenly she leapt off my lap and ran to the door, stopped and looked back at me expectantly.  "What?" I asked.  Okay…that was dumb Warren…she's a _cat_.  But she kept staring at me and started pacing in circles.  Um…k, so the fur ball wanted me to follow?  Whatever, any excuse to get away from Potions.  I followed Nera out of the boys' dormitory and out past the common room.  I had to open the portrait for her, which she promptly ran throw.  

          "Mr. Weasley!  Have you finished all of your homework?" Why wasn't I at all surprised to see McGonagall standing outside the Fat Lady waiting?

          "Not yet Professor, but I think Tory forgot to feed her cat and now she won't leave me alone.  So I was just going to do that and then I'll come back," I lied, though, I suppose that _could_ be true…

          McGonagall glared at me suspiciously.  I put a hand over my heart and raised two fingers, "Scouts honor," I said.  "I promise!" 

          To my surprise she let me go with a sigh and a warning that if I wasn't back within a half an hour, she'd leave me to Filch.  Eww….

          So I followed the cat some more.  Where was this blasted thing taking me…?  She led me through multiple corridors, past Snape's room, to a dark corridor that I didn't even know existed.  Then she started scratching on the wall furiously.

          What?  Did she want to take a pee on it?  But she wouldn't stop.  "What Nera?  What do you want me to do?" I asked stupidly for the second time today.  She kept doing it and I was still just as clueless.  I was about to leave when I heard a scream.  Hmm…well that's interesting…since when do wall's scream?  

          As already shown obvious, I'm not much of a panicer unless I know that my friends are in danger, then I'm a wreck…hardly dependable.  I just kind of stood there, I mean, how am I supposed to get through?  

          I took out my wand, tapping on the brick that looked like it was about to fall out.  And to my surprise, the bricks surrounding it pulled away, forming a doorway to a room that was apparently pretty secret.  I walked it, it smelled kind of gross, like something was rotting and had been for quite some time.  It was also really dark, I could see light from the floor and a body lying on the ground, but there wasn't enough light for me to see.  With my wand in hand I said, "_Lumos_," and I now had plenty of light.

          I knelt down, and rolled whoever was on the ground over.  _Holy shit…_ "Tory…?" I asked in disbelieve.

          Her body lay there, almost looking as if she was in peaceful sleep if not for the fact that she had the appearance of a girl who had just gotten manhandled.  My eyes roaming over her I caught sight of her twisted ankle and cringed, that didn't look like it was in the least bit comfortable.  I tapped her face lightly, trying to rouse her again, "Tory, love, wake up…" I said, quietly at first, but I said it again and raised my voice, realizing she probably couldn't hear me if I was whispering.

          She stirred, much to my relief, and came to, "What the bloody hell…?" she moaned, taking her head in her hand.  

          I smirked, "Why 'ello there love!" I said cheerfully, feeling much more confidant, now that she was up and about.  "        Just out of curiosity babe, what the hell are ya doing lying here on the floor?" I asked calmly.

          She raised herself to her feet and babied the injured one, she seemed rather unaffected by it, after all it's not the first time she's had an injury before.  Quidditch supplied her with a healthy dozen every week or so, nothing Ms. Smitterins, Madame Pomfrey's niece, couldn't fix.  "Actually I'm not to sure," she replied, rubbing her head again and taking my offered hand for assistance.  "Tawny was in here, she was the one who freed me from Zabini and that horrid bed he had me strapped to, but then I don't remember what happened after that…" she said vaguely.

          I thought for a moment…bed…?  "Why a bed love?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

          Tory shrugged, something she did lightly in the worst of times, "He was beating the crap out of me, then tried to fool around, but Tawny stopped him and untied me," she said carelessly, as if it was no big deal.

          My jaw dropped, "He tried to rape you!?" I asked incredulously.

          She nodded, looking around, searching for Zabini, but he was nowhere to be seen.  She walked out of the room, her limp quite obvious, not that she tried to hide it.  Outside the hidden doorway, Nera sat patiently, awaiting her master's return.  Tory smiled at her cat and held out her hands, encouraging her to jump up, which she immediately took.  She looked back to me, her brown eyes untainted by her previous treatment.  "Don't worry about it too much Warren, nothing happened to me, I'm fine," she reassured, still not seeming to care.  "Let's go and fine Tawny, I want to thank her," she said, not looking back at me to see if I was following or not.

          With that, I went after her, still not fully comprehending the fact that she could have been raped within the very walls of Hogwarts and I wouldn't have known about it until it was too late.  How could she not possibly care!?  Was she in shock?  Maybe she didn't even realize it yet and that's why she was acting so peculiar.  Or maybe she's just always like this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Hey everyone! I was bored so I wrote up the eighth chapter! There's no real reason for me not finishing this fic up! Sorry, I know a few people are disappointed with me never updating, but you'd be surprised the amount of emails I received from people telling me that I've ruined the HP books for them and their friends.  Heh, it was kinda funny…any way, there's a fic I'm working on right now, that actually does involve HP characters, but it's a crossover with the best musical of all times, that being Newsies! If you haven't yet to see it, um, you should!  Seriously, it rocks my socks!  Any way, sorry again to the two or three persons I upset with not finishing this, I should tell you that I don't plan on it.  Maybe when I finish the couple of fics I'm working on right now!  I just happened to have this chapter unfinished, so I decided to put it up!  Hope you all like!  I'll try and work on the next upcoming chapters when I'm not working on other stuff! Sorry again to those who've I've disappointed, but I think I'm pleasing more people by not continuing and, lol, ruining their views of the HP world! Thanks for all who review!! I love ya!!  
  
~*~AnGeL~*~


End file.
